Give me light in the darkness
by Nanayra
Summary: Chap 10 UP ! / Hinata diasingkan dari Clan, dan karena Tou-sannya tidak pernah menganggapnya, ia memilih keluar dari desa Konoha / Bertemu Akatsuki dan bergabung bersamanya. Bisakah naruto mengembalikan Hinata? / Badsummary.../ Nggak pandai bikin Summary / Naruhina slight Sasuhina dan Itahina
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah jendela, pagi yang cerah di Konoha seperti biasanya orang orang melakukan rutinitas sehari hari, begitu juga dengan gadis berumur 16 tahun berambut indigo itu. Biasanya ia berlatih bersama Ayahnya tapi karena Akhir-akhir ini Ayah Hinata lebih sering berlatih bersama Hanabi maka, Hinata hanya berlatih dengan kakaknya Neji walau terkadang juga bersama teman – teman dan gurunya. Gadis itu giat berlatih agar suatu hari nanti gadis bernama " HINATA" akan di akui oleh Clannya.

Pagi buta dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Mansion Hyuga dan berlari menuju tempat latihan , Kiba dan shino sudah menunggu Hinata , saat Hinata sampai mereka mulai latihan , Kiba dan Shino juga biasanya melatih Hinata seperti sekarang Mereka berdua bertarung melawan Hinata , Kiba dan Akamaru bersiap melawan Hinata

"Gatsuga!" Teriak Kiba dan akamaru dan sasarannya tepat , Hinata terpelanting sampai tubuhnya menabrak pohon.

" Kau tak apa hinata?" Tanya kiba khawatir

" Aku tidak apa-apa ayo lanjutkan latihan" Jawab hinata sambil mencoba berdiri kali ini dengan shino , shino langsung menyerang hinata , Hinata memasang kuda kuda sementara shino mengeluarkan serangganya dan menuju hinata , tak ingin kalah untuk kedua kalinya ia pun dengan cepat menyerang shino

"Hakke Kuhekisho!" Muncul lah gelombang cakra dari tangan hinata , para serangga shino pun terpental jauh

" Ya lumayan , kau harus lebih cepat lagi hinata !" Kata Kiba

" Ba-baik aku pulang dulu sudah sore aku ada latihan dengan Neji-nii Jaa" Ucap Hinata  
Hinata sampai di Mansion Hyuga terlihat kakak nya sedang menunggu Hinata

" Gomene aku telat Neji-nii" ucap hinata menunduk

" Tidak apa- apa ayo latihan " Ajak Neji

" Baik" Hinata memasang kuda kudanya

" hakke rokujuyon sho!" Teriak neji , namun pukulannya bias ditangkis oleh hinata lalu hinata berniat melawan neji.

"shihuken!" Hinata menyerang namun neji dengan mudah mengelak dan membalas serangan hinata

"Hakke Kuhekisho!" Serangan Neji membuat Hinata terpelanting untuk yang ke-2 kalinya , Hinatapun berdiri

" Ya sudah latihannya sampai disini , kita sambung lebih banyak besok " Kata neji dengan datar

" Ha'I Arigatou" Hinata pun berlari menuju kamar saat makan malam hinata makan secukupnya tidak banyak pembicaraan sewaktu makan , kemudian ia berlatih lagi tengah malam di pohon dekat Mansion Hyuga.

Ia itulah kesibukan Hyuga Hinata selama satu minggu ia belajar jurus baru dari kakak nya Neji seperti, hugohakke rokujuyon sho , hakkesho kaiten , juga juho soshiken dan lainnya selain itu ia juga sering berlatih dengan gurunya Guru Kurenai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu , Seperti waktu saat ia berlatih dengan Kurenai

"Wah Hinata kau ternyata sudah berkembang pesat ya " Puji Kurenai yang membuat hinata bulshing

" Arigatou guru kurenai , bagaimana kalau kita latihan lagi ? " Ajak Hinata

"Setuju!" Ucap Kurenai mereka pun bertarung

"Magen: Satsu Jubaku!" Tapi sebelum pohon itu melilit Hinata , Hinata Lebih dulu melawan nya agar tidak melilit.

"hakkesho kaiten!" Akhrnya Pohon pohon itu tidak bias menembus hinata , Kurenai Tersenyum Bangga

" Kau sudah lumayan cepatya , tidak sia-sia kau latihan full" Puji Kurenai

" Arigatou " ucap hinata sambil membungkuk

Tiba-tiba tsunade lewat melihat hinata dan kurenai ia jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu  
"Hey kalian sedang apa? " Tanya Tsunade

" Tsunade-sama" ucap kurenai dan hinata bersamaan lalu mereka membungkuk

" Kami sedang Latihan Tsunade-sama " Jawab kurenai

" Wah aku sudah lama tidak bertarung aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu Hinata " Ucap Tsunade , Hinata tersenyum ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini berlalu ia juga ingin melawan Tsunade

"Baik" Ucap Hinata lalu ia kembali memasang kuda kudanya dan bersiap melawan Tsunade

"Chakra Enhanced Strength!" Tsunade pun langsung mengarahkan pukulan menuju hinata , dengan cepat hinata melompat dan menghindari pukulan tsunade dan akibatnya batu besar di depan tsunade hancur berkeping-keping ia bergdik ngeri saat melihat batu itu hancur tapi hinata kembali mencoba menyerang tsunade

"shihuken!" Hinata menuju tsunade namun ia melompat ke belakang hinata dengan gaya salto , tapi sebelum tsunade menyerang , hinata melancarkan aksinya terlebih dahulu

"hakkesho kaiten!" Otomatis Tsunade yang berada di dekat hinata jatuh terpental menabrak pohon kayu sehingga pohon kayu tersebut hampir tumbang  
Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan menuju hinata sambil menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya

"Gomen Tsunade-sama" Hinata berkata menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa ini pertandanya kau semakin kuat , aku saja tadi sampai terkejut kau sudah sepandai itu hahha" tawa tsunade

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama" ucap hinata membungkuk

" Kalau begitu akan ku ajari kau beberapa jutsu ninja medis agar kau biasa sedikit membantu ? mau ? " Tawar Tsunade

" Ha' I ! terimakasih Tsunade-sama anda baik sekali" Hinata bahagia sekali ia tidak sabar ingin belajar dan menunjukannya pada Ayahnya.

Setelah Pertemuan itu Tsunade mengajarkan beberapa jurus pada hinata seperti _Ranshinshō_ yang merubah chakra di tangannya menjadi medan listrik untk mengacaukan sistem saraf lawan, sehingga lawan tdk bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan , juga ninjutsu medis seperti _Shōsen Jutsu_ Ninjutsu medis untk mempercepat proses penyembuhan tubuh dgn menyalurkan chakra kedalam tubuh yg terluka dan juga _Chakra Transfer Technique_ Tehnik untuk mentransfer/menyalurkan chakra kepada org lain. Bisa digunakan untuk penyembuhan.

Setelah Berlatih terus menerus Kekuatan hinata akhirnya meningkat ia juga mempelajari berbagai tehnik agar kemampuannya meningkat , hasilnya memang sebanding dengan apa yang di lakukan hinata tidak sia-sia dia bekerja keras latihan siang dan malam , Dia tidak ingin menyerah , Dia mengikuti pujaan Hatinya "Naruto Uzumaki" pemuda jinchurikhi itu yang sangat dicintai hinata . Saat di Akademi saja hinata sangat sering melihat naruto berlatih , ia jadi termotivasi karena kegigihan naruto saat berlatih dan Tekad naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah , entah sejak kapan perasaan kagum hinata berubah menjadi cinta ke pemuda Jinchurikhi itu

Saat Hinata pulang hinata bertemu Hiahsi dan memintanya agar berlatih bersama dan hinata berharap agar Hiashi bias melihat perkembangannya  
" Tou-san a-apakah tou-san ada waktu?" Tanya Hinata gugup

" Apa kau tidak lihat Tou-san sedang berlatih bersama Hanabi , memangnya kenapa ? " Ujar Hiashi dingin tanpa menatap Hinata

"Ti-tidak apa tou-san go-gomene a-aku mengganggu" Hinata berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu tapi suara hanabi menghentikan langkahnya

"Tou-san ayo lah biarkan Nee-chan latihan bersama Tou-san lagi pula Tou-san sudah lama tidak berlatih dengan Nee-chan , Nee-chan perlu berlatih dia kan nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin Hyuga" Minta Hanabi

" Tidak ! Kau diam Hanabi ! Untuk apa berlatih dengan Hyuga yang lemah ? dia itu pasti sama saja , tidak ada bedanya saat ia dikalahkan oleh mu Hanabi! Tou-san masih ragu akan memilih nya menjadi pemimpin clan jika dia seperti itu ! " Bentak Hiashi

" Ta-tapi Tou-san Berikan Nee-chan ke-" perkataan hanabi dipotong oleh Hinata

" Tidak apa Hanabi-chan lagi pula Nee-chan juga ada urusan sebentar kau berlatihlah yang kuat , pe-permisi Tou-san" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan hanabi dan Hiashi

" Hn " Hanya itu balasan dari Hiashi

Keesokan Harinya ia pergi untuk latihan tetapi seorang Anbu memberitahu bahwa Hokage kelima itu memanggil Hinata.  
.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke ruang hokage baru selangkah wajahnya sudah memerah melihat ada naruto juga , apakah dia akan satu misi dengan naruto ? benarkah ? Aaaa ! Fokus Hinata focus!  
" Pe-permisi ada apa anda memanggil saya Tsunade-sama ? " Tanya Hinata

" Eh ada Hinata-chan , apa kabar ? aku jarang bertemu denganmu lo , kau kemana saja ? , kenapa jarang keluar ? kenapa jarang bersama kami , kenapa – " Hinata sempat Bulshing karena pertanyaan naruto tapi sebelum naruto melanjutkannya Sakura memukul kepala naruto

" I-i-ttai ! " Pekik naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya

" Kau ini ! Tsunade-sama ingin bicara malah kau memotongnya!" Sakura marah-marah

" Hahaha Ma-maaf obaa-saan " Tawa naruto dengan cengiran khasnya , hinata sempat terpesona tapi ia langsung melihat kearah Tsunade

" Apa kau sedang sibuk hinata ? " Tanya Tsunade

" Ti-tidak , me-memangnya ada apa Tsunade-sama?" jawab hinata

" Baiklah jika kau tidak sedang sibuk aku akan memberikan kalian misi " ujar Tsunade

" Misi apa Tsunade-sama? " Jawab Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan

" Karena ini permintaan dari Naruto sendiri jadi aku ingin Tim 7 dan Tim 8 ditambah Shikamaru dan Neji , Kalian aku minta membawa sasuke pulang ke konoha ! " Tegas Tsunade

" Baik ! " Ucap Mereka bertiga

Mereka keluar dari gedung Hokage , Karena sakura ada urusan di Rumah Sakit jadi naruto pulang bersama hinata , awalnya hening sampai naruto membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu

" Hinata ? " Tanya Naruto , Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil melirik naruto

" i-iya?" Jawab Hinata

" Bagaimana jika aku saja yang member tau kiba dan yang lain serta shikamaru ? " Tanya naruto lagi

" Aaa- Ti-tidak apa apa Naruto-kun a-aku tidak ma-mau merepotkan " jawab hinata sambil mengibas ngibas kedua tangannya di wajahnya

" Tidak apa , lagi pula aku melihat mu seperti kelelahan ? " Tanya naruto , hinata yang mendapat perhatian naruto hanya biasa menahan malu apalagi saat naruto meletakan punggung tangannya di kepalah hinata , wajah hinata seperti kepiting rebus

" Kau tidak ap-" Hinata memotong perkataan naruto

" A-aku pergi du-duluan na-naruto-kun jaa " Hinata pun langsung lari meninggalkan naruto , sementara naruto entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata.

 **Naruto P.O.V**  
Gadis itu selalu saja begitu , entah kenapa ada perasaan nyaman saat didekatnya , berbeda dengan saat bersama sakura , me-nge-ri-kan ! , tapi kenapa ya ? Hinata? Hyuga Hinata ? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya ? bukankah aku hanya mencintai sakura ? tapi kenapa melihat hinata seperti itu rasanya aku ingin melindunginya ? ah , Hyuga Hinata  
 **Naruto P.O.V End**

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 04.30 , bagi sebagian orang mungkin lebih memilih tidur tapi tidak dengan Delapan orang ini mereka bersiap untuk pergi misi , tetapi mereka kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang

" Arrgghh! Sebenarnya di mana sih anak payah itu ! " ujar kiba yang kesal karena Naruto belum juga datang

" Te-tenang saja Kiba-kun , Na-naruto-kun se-sebentar lag pasti datang" Jawab hinata dengan lembut , membuat Kiba yang tadinya marah sedikit tenang karena melihat hinata tersenyum padanya , tetapi semua itu hilang karena melihat neji yang berada di belakang hinata melempar deathglare andalannya

" Hey ! Teman-temaaaan!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan

" Aaaah , Merepotkan sekali kau ini naruto ! " ucap Shikamaru yang kesal

" Haha maaf , maaf" Jawab naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

 **Bletak!**

" Aaaa- i-ittai ! sakura chan kau kenapa sih !" Tanya naruto kesal

" Kau kemana saja hah! Kami sudah menunggumu tau!" Jawab sakura kesal

" A-aku tadi membereskan makanan dulu Sakura-chan " jelas Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol itu (?)

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera pergi " Kata Neji dengan datar

Tim 7 dan Tim 8 ditambah shikamaru dan Neji berangkat untuk mencari sasuke yang menurut informasi ada di persembunyian Orochimaru , Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gua persembunyian orochimaru , tiba –tiba kunai melesat kearah mereka, mereka pun menghindari kunai itu

" wah wah wah lihat siapa yang datang ? " ucap sasuke dingin

" Sasuke kembalilah pulang ke Konoha!" Pinta Naruto

" Jawabanku masih sama ! yaitu **TIDAK**!" Bentak sasuke

" Aku akan menghajarmu ! aku akan tetap membawamu pulang!" Teriak Naruto

" Silahkan saja!" ucap sasuke

Saat Naruto ingin maju tiba tiba muncul asap , di balik asap itu ada 2 pria dan 1 wanita , ya itu adalah teman sasuke Jugo , Suigetsu , dan Karin ditambah dengan Zetsu putih dibelakang mereka yang jumlahnya lumayan Pertarungan pun Terjadi , Kiba melawan jugo , naruto melawan Suigetsu , Sakura melawan Karin , Hinata , Neji , Shino , dan Shikamaru melawan para Zetsu , sedangkan sasuke hanya menonton dari atas , Zetsu tak henti hentinya bermunculan , Sasuke pun hanya tertawa melihat Tim yang akan membawanya pulang malah kewalahan menghadapi musuh

" Kalian itu lemah! Tidak sebanding dengan ku ! Hahaha " Tawa sasuke dengan menyeramkan

" Sasuke , Seharusnya lawanmu itu aku ! " Teriak Naruto yang tengah menangkis serangan Suigetsu

" Diam kau Bocah ! Kau saja Tidak bias melawanku , apalagi melawan sasuke yang lebih kuat darimu ! " Ucap Suigetsu yang masih menyerang naruto

" Sasuke-kun kumohon pulanglah bersama kami ! " Kata sakura sambil menghindari Karin

" Apa kau bilang ! Aku tidak akan membiarkan sasuke ku itu pergi bersamamu ! " Teriak Karin sambil mengambil Kunainya

" APA KAU BILANG ! SASUKE KU ? SEJAK KAPAN SASUKE JADI MILIK MU HAAAHH! " Kelihatannya sakura sudah mulai berubah , Karin menyadari Cakra yang menyeramkan disekitar sakura , Karin Hanya meneguk ludahnya _` Kami-sama tolong aku ! `_ batin Karin

" Apa yang kau-" Ucapan Karin terputus melihat sakura yang sudah mempersiapkan Tinjuan mautnya

" Rasakan ini ! **SHANAROOO**! " Teriak Sakura dan

 **BUAAAARR!**

Tanah yang berada di sekitar karin pun hancur, Lebih parah dari pada kata Hancur, untung saja Karin ditolong oleh Suigetsu yang lenyap dari hadapan Naruto , Melihat itu Naruto pun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini , ia pun lari mengejar sasuke yang masuk ke Gua , saat Suigetsu menyadari naruto yang kabur , ia pun berniat mengejar naruto tapi sayang Suigetsu telah ditangkap dengan Jutsu milik Shikamaru.

" Mau kemana kau ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum kemenangan , Mereka pun Bertarung membiarkan Naruto melawan Sasuke  
Keadaan di gua pun sepi Hanya ada Dua Sahabat yang Bersiap Bertarung

" Sasuke Kembalilah ke konoha ! " Tegas Naruto ia pun menyerang sasuke dengan Kunai nya , sasuke sempat menghindar walau pipi sasuke sedikit Tergores

" SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MAU! " Teriak sasuke agar tak kalah dari Naruto , Sasuke pun membangkitkan Susanoo -Miliknya , Naruto pun bersiap melawan sasuke dengan Sedikit bantuan dari Kurama , ya walaupun Naruto memang belum pandai mengendalikan Kyubi tapi ia sudah berusaha walaupun ia hanya bias mengendalikan kyubi sedikit demi sedikit , Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi , Cakra Naruto sudah hampir habis , Sedangkan Kurama Sedang meditasi untuk mengembalikan Cakranya , Sasuke juga tampaknya sudah kelelahan Mata Mangekyou Sharingannya Berdarah sampai kepipi Sasuke , Sasuke pun menahan sakit akibat menggunakan Susanoo terlalu lama , Tapi Sasuke melihat peluang untuk mengalahkan Naruto yang sudah kelelahan , Naruto mencoba bangkit tetapi ia tidak bisa ia masih duduk naruto hanya berharap cakranya bisa secepatnya pulih kembali , Tapi naruto terkejut melihat sasuke yang berlari mengarahkan Pedangnya menuju Naruto

" Bersiaplah menghadapi kematian **NARUTO !** " Teriak sasuke yang hampir mendekati naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaa ini Fanfic pertama aku... maaf kalau masih berantakan juga typo, abal-abal, Gaje karena baru pertama buat Fic

Mohon Kritik dan juga Sarannya yaa ! Ditunggu \m/

 **Mohon di**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sebelumnya :

 _ **BUAAAARR!**_ __

 _Tanah yang berada di sekitar karin pun hancur , Lebih parah dari pada kata Hancur , untung saja Karin ditolong oleh Suigetsu yang lenyap dari hadapan Naruto , Melihat itu Naruto pun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini , ia pun lari mengejar sasuke yang masuk ke Gua , saat Suigetsu menyadari naruto yang kabur , ia pun berniat mengejar naruto tapi sayang Suigetsu telah ditangkap dengan Jutsu milik Shikamaru  
" Mau kemana kau ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum kemenangan , Mereka pun Bertarung membiarkan Naruto melawan Sasuke  
Keadaan di gua pun sepi Hanya ada Dua Sahabat yang Bersiap Bertarung  
" Sasuke Kembalilah ke konoha ! " Tegas Naruto ia pun menyerang sasuke dengan Kunai nya , sasuke sempat menghindar walau pipi sasuke sedikit Tergores  
" SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MAU! " Teriak sasuke agar tak kalah dari Naruto , Sasuke pun membangkitkan Susanoo -Miliknya , Naruto pun bersiap melawan sasuke dengan Sedikit bantuan dari Kurama , ya walaupun Naruto memang belum pandai mengendalikan Kyubi tapi ia sudah berusaha walaupun ia hanya bias mengendalikan kyubi sedikit demi sedikit , Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi , Cakra Naruto sudah hampir habis , Sedangkan Kurama Sedang meditasi untuk mengembalikan Cakranya , Sasuke juga tampaknya sudah kelelahan Mata Mangekyou Sharingannya Berdarah sampai kepipi Sasuke , Sasuke pun menahan sakit akibat menggunakan Susanoo terlalu lama , Tapi Sasuke melihat peluang untuk mengalahkan Naruto yang sudah kelelahan , Naruto mencoba bangkit tetapi ia tidak bisa ia masih duduk naruto hanya berharap cakranya bisa secepatnya pulih kembali , Tapi naruto terkejut melihat sasuke yang berlari mengarahkan Pedangnya menuju Naruto dan berkata  
" Bersiaplah menghadapi kematian __**NARUTO !**_ _" Teriak sasuke yang hampir mendekati Naruto.  
_

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih berharap agar cakranya pulih lebih cepat tapi hasilnya Nihil. Di tempat lain Hinata menyadari bahwa cakra Naruto mulai melemah, ia sangat khawatir pada pujaan hatinya , ia melihat kearah sakura , sepertinya sakura juga menyadari hal itu, tetapi saat ia ingin pergi Karin selalu menahannya , Hinata melihat celah antara Zetsu putih itu , ingin rasanya ia menolong Naruto , Neji menyadari apa yang difikirkan Hinata, lalu ia menatap Hinata.

" Pergilah, Sekarang! " Ucap Neji Masih melawan Zetsu

" Ta-ta-tapi ! " Hinata bingung bisakah Kakaknya melawan Zetsu yang sangat banyak ini ?

" Biar aku yang tangani , Hinata-sama pergilah ! " Ucap Neji yakin

" Baik !" Hinata pun segera berlari menuju Gua , Hinata sempat terkejut melihat Pedang sasuke yang hampir mengenai Naruto , Secepatnya Hinata meyenrang Sasuke dengan Jurusnya

"Hakke Kuhekisho!" Teriak Hinata , Refleks teriakannya itu membuat naruto terkejut , sementara sasuke dan pedangnya terbentur kedinding Gua.

" Kau ! Beraninya kau mengangguku!" Desis sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya yang terkena jutsu khas Clan Hyuuga.

" Naruto-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa " Tanya Hinata dengan penuh nada Khawatir

" Aku tidak apa ap- " Perkataan naruto terhenti ketika Naruto Merasakan cakra Hijau di tangan Hinata yang melekat ke punggngnya, Naruto terkejut bagaimana bisa Hinata menguasai jurus itu ? Setau Naruto Hinata bukanlah orang yang suka menguasai ninjutsu Medis.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menguasai Jutsu ini ? " Tanya Naruto heran.

" A-aku diajari Tsunade-sama " Jawab hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya , dia memfokuskan cakranya agar bisa mengalir ke Tubuh Naruto, Naruto dapat merasakan Cakranya kembali walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi ia masih belum bisa berdiri, sementara Sasuke melihat hinata kelelahan karena mentransfer cakranya ke Naruto, dan Naruto yang masih belum bisa berdiri. Dengan secepat kilat melakukan penyerangan mendadak ia mengarahkan pedangnya menuju naruto dan berharap tak ada lagi gangguan melihat kondisi keduanya lemah.

Sebenarnya bukan transfer hinata yang lambat, tapi karena cakra Naruto itu terlalu besar bagi Hinata, jadi Hinata hanya bisa mengisi sebagian saja. Walaupun kemampuan Hinata masih minim ia berusaha sebaik mungkin, ia berusaha cepat saat melihat pedang sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan sampai ke tubuh naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya saat melihat Sasuke dan pedangnya yang mengkilap siap merobek perutnya.

Hinata panik melihat situasi seperti ini dan ia juga masih belum selesai mentransfer cakra kepada Naruto, Hinata tidak tau ini keputusan yang benar atau salah tapi tidak ada niat apapun selain melindungi Naruto, Hinata langsung berbalik ia berdiri di depan naruto bersiap menggantikan posisi Naruto, sementara Naruto yang tiba tiba melihat Hinata di depannya bagaikan tameng yang akan melindungi dirinya sangat terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa berbuat maupun berkata sesuatu, sementara sasuke yang melihat hal itu, sudah tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya, entah kenapa padahal ia sangat ingin berhenti sampai akhirnya.

 **SREEEKK!**

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus perutnya, Naruto yang melihat ujung pedang itu sudah menembus belakang Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, Selain itu ujung Pedang Sasuke hampir mengenai kepalanya yang berada tepat dibelakang Hinata, Sasuke terkejut melihat kondisi Hinata, mata yang tadinya cerah terlihat meredup , dengan darah segar yang merembes ke perutnya dan sudut bibir yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah, sasuke menggeram dan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

" Kenapa kau MENGHALANGI ku ! " Bentak Sasuke, Sasuke heran melihat Hinata yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata onyx bertemu dengan Amesthy sampai akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

" Ka-ka-rena a-a-ku ti-ti-d-ak a-a-k-kan me-m-bi-a-ar-k-an mu pe-r-g-I Sasu-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan bersusah payah ia pun menciptakan seulas senyuman di bibirnya, Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

FLASHBACK

" Sasu-kun aku mohon ja-jangan pergi! " Teriak Hinata kecil yang mengejar Sasuke kecil.

" Tidak Hina-hime aku akan pergi! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku ! " Teriak Sasuke kecil yang akan pergi dari manshion Uchiha dan disekitarnya banyak korban.

" Jika be-begitu b-biarkan aku i-kut ! " Jawab Hinata yang merentangkan kedua tangannya , seolah oleh sebagai gerbang agar sasuke tidak bisa lewat.

" Kau tidak mengerti Hina-hime , Itachi itu sudah berani melukai clannya sendiri ! " Kata sasuke kecil yang mengambil tangan hinata lalu melemparnya menjauh , hingga akibatnya hinata mengalami luka-luka namun hinata tidak menyerah untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu agar tidak pergi.

" Aku mohon ! ji-jika ka-kau pergi a-aku bersama siapa ? " Tanya Hinata kecil sambil menangis menahan luka luka di tubuhnya.

" Neji bersamamu Hina-hime !" Teriak Sasuke kecil Frustasi yang mendapatkan Hinata begitu keras kepala

" A-a-ku tid-ak ma-u na-nti Ne-neji-nii si-sibuk dengan Tou-san Sasu-kun! " Teriak hinata sambil memeluk sasuke, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali merentangkan tangannya , Sasuke sangat geram dengan Hinata kecil ini, memang Ayah Hinata selalu membanggakan Neji dan juga Hanabi, Bahkan untuk melirik Hinata saja ia tak mau.

" Aku menolak minggir ! " Gertak sasuke sambil mengambil kunai miliknya, Hinata menelan ludahnya tapi ia tetap keras kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"HANYA KAU SAHABAT YANG AKU PUNYA! KITA SUDAH BERSAHABAT SEJAK KECIL!" Teriak Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala! " Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia melempar kunai kearah Hinata, Hinata terkejut tetapi ia sempat berkata

" Ka-ka-rena a-a-ku ti-ti-d-ak AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU PERGI Sasu-kun " Teriak hinata, kunai pun melesat dan mengenai lengan Hinata sampai akhirnya Hinata jatuh pingsan, sementara Sasuke ia mendekati Hinata dan memberinya sedikit obat pada lengannya dan meninggalkan Sahabat kecilnya itu sendirian. ` maaf kan aku Hina-hime` Gumam sasuke.

FLASHBACK END

Hinata masih setia menatap Sasuke, Sasuke pun menyeringai ke arah Hinata  
"Aku tak akan pernah termakan hasutan mu " Ucap Sasuke sinis

" Ti-tidak aku tid-ak a-k-an meng-ha-sutmu a-aku ha-hanya ingn ka-kau ingat sa-ja" Kata hinata yang bersusah payah bicara, ia mencoba menaikan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya diam melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke masih tak menyadari tangan Hinata yang mulai mendekat ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sementara Naruto terdiam melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya tangan Hinata telah sampai di pipi Sasuke, Sasuke dan Naruto pun terkejut melihat perbuatan Hinata sampai hijau melekat di pipi Sasuke, ternyata Hinata ingin mengobati luka di pipi Sasuke yang terkena kunai

Perlahan lukanya pun menghilang dan Sasuke mulai merasakan cakranya kembali walaupun sedikit, ternyata Hinata juga mentransferkan cakranya yang ada untuk Sahabat Kecilnya itu, Sasuke sontak menepis tangan Hinata.

" Jangan cari muka kau! Jawab aku kenapa kau melindunginya! " Bentak Sasuke kepada Hinata , Naruto fikir Hinata akan menjawab ` Karena Naruto adalah Temanmu dan Teman kami ` atau ` Karena impian Naruto adalah menjadi HOKAGE ` Tapi semua sirna karena hinata tidak berbicara seperti yang apa difikirkan Naruto

" Aku me-no-long ny-a-a ka-ka-re-na a-aku **MENCINTAI** ny-a-a " Jawab Hinata dengan menekan kata " Mencintai ", Naruto pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Hinata, ada perasaan senang dan sedih meliha Hinata, senang karena ternyata Hinata mencintainya dan sedih karena lagi-lagi orang yang mencintainya mengorbankan diri demi Naruto

" Cih ! Seleramu rendah Hyuuga! " Ejek Sasuke, ia pun melepaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah Hinata, Tiba-tiba ia menghilang tetapi sebelum menghilang Sasuke sempat berbicara pelan _"maaf kan aku Hina-hime "_ Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Hinata dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ia pun tersenyum sampai akhirnya Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan berubah menjadi gelap, perutnya terasa nyeri dan sakit tiba-tiba ia pun ambruk, sebelum Hinata jatuh naruto dengan sigap menahan agar tubuh mungil Hinta tak jatuh ke tanah, Naruto memeluk Hinata sambil menangis ia juga mendengar Hinata berbicara pelan kepadanya _`Go-gomene na-na-naruto-kun`._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hay Minna ! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Nanayra! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua ! Semoga kalian menyukai Cerita ini ya Minna! Sebelumnya Mari kita membalas Review teman-teman kita \m/

 **Aan817** : Hahaha, iya terimakasih ya , yuhuuu \m/

 **Rika Shimon** : Benarkah? Ya ampuun makasihh *Lebay hahaha, Siap akan saya lanjutkan! Terimakasih atas pemberi SEMANGATNYAA \m/

 **Byakugan No Hime** : Hahaha, ini masih Ff pertama, iyasih aku juga merasa kepanjangan :3 kalau ada usul dan saran untuk judul saya terima lapang dada \m/ , Terimakasi sudah membaca dan mendukung ff ini !

 **Anitaa Hyuga** : Oke , terimakasih atas pujiannya, maaf ya kalau masih Typo T_T

 **The KidSNo OppAi** : Masuk nggak ya? Kira-kira gimana hahahaha :3 Tunggu aja kelajutannya, Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah Me-Review \m/

Sekian Balasan dan Ucapan Terimaksih dari Author! Sekali lagi Terimakasi walau yang Review baru 5 orang T_T tapi kalian tetap yang terbaik (y) *alaynyanaik

Dan saya tak henti-hetinya meminta Kritik dan Saran karena saya baru pemula

R

E

V

I

E

W

=Please=


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinta ini mulai Tumbuh

Hinata pun tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Naruto, Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura, Neji ,Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Shino. Tak lama Naruto berteriak, merekapun datang, Mereka terkejut melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang cukup parah.

" HI-HINATA-SAMAA!" Teriak Neji terkejut ia pun menghampiri Naruto.

" Na-naruto ! kenapa Hinata seperti ini ? Apa yang terjadi! " Teriak Sakura panik melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri dengan lukannya yang parah.

" Sudahlah Sakura ceritanya nanti saja! cepat sekarang sembuhkan Hinata!' Bentak naruto , Sakura terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Naruto yang mengutamakan Hinata, tapi menurut Sakura itu sudah biasa, Naruto memang tak akan suka melihat temannya yang terluka.

" Baik! " Sakura pun memeriksa keadaan Hinata, Sakura membelalakan matanya sontak membuat Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai dan Kiba terkejut.

" Ada apa dengan Hinata, Sakura ? " Tanya Sai

" Ca-cakranya melemah apakah dia melakukan transfer cakra Naruto? " Tanya sakura yang bingung.

" Benarkah itu ? Tapi Hinata-sama kan tidak bisa menggunakan jurus itu, Hanya kau, Shizune dan Tsunade-sama yang bisa melakukan itu !" Jawab Neji cepat

" Tapi kalau dia tidak mentransfer cakranya, dia tak mungkin kehabisan cakra! Aku juga bingung akan hal ini! " Bentak sakura

" Naruto apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Shino kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dia terus melihat Sakura yang mencoba menyalurkan cakranya untuk Hinata

NARUTO P.O.V

Kenapa ? Kenapa ini harus terjadi ? Aku…...aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata mati! Aku mohon! Kami-sama tolong Hinata, Dia rela mengorbankan Nyawanya untukku, padahal aku hanya seorang Jinchuriki, Aku ! Kenapa Hinata bisa jatuh cinta padaku! Juga kenapa? Perasan ini? Perasaan sakit saat melihat Hinata dilukai oleh Sasuke ! kenapa aku tak bisa melindunginya ! Aku bodoh ! kenapa ? Aku harus **MEMASTIKAN HAL INI** ! Aku terkejut saat Kiba berteriak di Telingaku

" **TO ! NARUTTOOOOO**!" Teriak Kiba

" Ki-kiba! Ada apa ! jangan berteriak di telingaku ! " Bentakku pada Kiba

" Siapa suruh kau melamun ! kami ingin minta penjelasanmu ! " Bentak kiba padaku, aku tau Kiba khawatir dengan rekan satu timnya, aku bingung harus menjawab apa pada Kiba dan yang lainnya

" Naruto jawab dengan jujur" Ujar Sai padaku

" Sebenarnya saat aku bertarung melawan Sasuke kami imbang, tapi cakraku melemah dan saat itu juga Sasuke ingin menyerangku dengan menusukan pedangnya padaku tapi Hinata berhasil melawan pedang Sasuke dengan jurusnya, sehingga Sasuke terpental ke dinding gua, dan saat itu juga Hinata mentransferkan cakranya untukku" jawab ku lirih yang masih menopang tubuh Hinata , Rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat keadaan Hinata, Aku merasa sangat sakit melihat Hinata seperti ini

" Tunggu apa Cakra? Ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik kearahku dan juga Hinata

" Aku juga bingung tapi Hinata bilang dia diajarkan oleh Tsunade-baasan" Jawabku sambil melihat Sakura

" Ya sudah, bagaimana Sakura ? "Tanya Neji walaupun datar, tapi aku masih bisa melihat kekhawatirannya pada Hinata

" Hinata benar benar kehabisan cakra, memang tidak sepenuhnya habis tapi cakra Hinata sekarang sangat sedikit, kurasa kita harus kembali ke konoha " Ujar Sakura pada Neji

" Ya , sebaiknya misi ini kita tunda dulu " Jawab Shino sambil melihat Hinata, lagi lagi sedih rasanya melihat kondisi Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan darah, Aku benar benar tidak tahan! Kenapa lama sekali untuk membawa Hinata

" CEPAT ! KITA BAWA HINATA!" teriak ku

" Baiklah, kurasa kita akan membuat laporan untuk sementara waktu , dan kita harus mengobati Hinata terlebih dahulu, agar lukanya tidak semakin parah " Tegas Shikamaru

" Biar aku saja yang membawa Hinata! " Saat kiba ingin menggendong Hinata, dengan cepat aku menaikan Hinata kepunggung ku terlebih dahulu

" Biar aku saja Kiba , ini semua … salahku " Jawabku dengan tegas, aku juga melirik kearah Neji

" Tapi ti-" Ucapan Kiba terpotong

" Sudahlah kiba biarkan Naruto saja yang membawanya, lagi pula kau juga terluka tadi saat diserang teman Sasuke yang aneh itu " Ujar Shino , Aku merasa lega karena Shino memihakku

" Iya , tidak apa-apa! Ayo segera berangkat! " Ujar Neji , Aku pun kembali tersenyum dan melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri di pundakku, Aku membulatkan tekadku, **Aku akan melindungi mu Hinata!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**  
Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati Hinata, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dia juga terkadang bergumam tidak jelas.

" Naruto tadi saat kau melawan Sasuke apa ada sesuatu ?" Tanya Shikamaru

" Hmm apa ya? err ano aku lupa ! apa ya? " Ucap Naruto bingung, ia mencoba menggali fikirannya lebih dalam lagi

" Apa itu berhubungan dengan Hinata-sama naruto ? " Tanya Neji sambil melirik Naruto

" Ah iya ! itu dia ! " Jawab Naruto cepat

" Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sai

" Tadi Hinata menyelamatkan ku, saat dia tertusuk pedang Sasuke, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua , sepertinya mereka sudah sangat kenal ?" Ujar Naruto yang bingung

" Apa? Tidak mungkin , Sasuke-kun hanya berteman dengan Tim 7 saja kan? dan teman perempuan yang dia kenal Cuma aku dan Ino ? Lalu Hinata ? Kenapa bisa ? Hinata kan selalu bersama Kiba dan Shino? " Ujar Sakura bingung

" Menarik juga, apa yang kau tau Naruto ? " Tanya Shikamaru

" Kalau tidak salah Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ` _Sasu-kun_ ` begitu " Ujar Naruto mengangguk mantap

" Tidak mungkin Hinata itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke apalagi berbicara ! " Ujar kiba yang tak terima

" Mana aku tau Kiba! " Teriak Naruto

"Sudah lah Naruto jangan teriak teriak, kita harus membawa Hinata segera!" Ucap Shino yang menenangkan Naruto

" Baiklah !" Naruto pun mendahului mereka , mereka lalu menyusul Naruto dari belakang, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya bingung _` Sasu-kun? Apa maksut hinata ini ? apakah hinata mengenal sasuke?`_ batin Sakura

Di lain sisi Neji mendengarkan percakapan mereka tentang Hinata, fikiran Neji berkecamuk ternyata Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai **Sahabat kecilnya** itu, bahkan ia tidak lupa dengan panggilan kecilnya untuk Sasuke. Dari kecil Hinata dan Sasuke sudah selalu bersama karena posisi mereka yang sama-sama, ingin membuktikan kepada Ayah mereka kalau mereka kuat !. ' _kau sudah kuat sekarang hinata-sama ! tetaplah berjuang demi membuktikan kekuatan mu itu pada Tou-sanmu!_ '

.

.

.

.

.

 **DI KONOHA**

Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke Rumah sakit konoha, Untung saja mereka bertemu dengan Hokage Kelima yang sedang memantau keadaan rumah sakit, Tsunade terkejut melihat Hinata di gendongan Naruto dengan banyak mengeluarkan darah

" YA AMPUN ADA APA INI ?" Tanya Tsunade kaget

" Cerita nya nanti saja obaa-san, sekarang sembuhkan Hinata dulu ! " Teriak Naruto

" Baik, kalian tunggulah diluar, Sakura ikut aku kedalam dan panggil ninja medis yang lain !" Perintah Tsunade

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama!" Sakura pun berlari memanggil ninja medis yang lain

" Bertahanlah … Hinata! Oh iya Shikamaru buat laporan segera aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi !" Perintah Tsuanade

" Baik Hokage-sama !" Ucap Shikamaru

Sedangkan Naruto sangat gelisah dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang , Naruto merasa bersalah karena Hinata terluka, ia sangat menyayangi Hinata ! tunggu! **sayang?** Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sayang ke Hinata ? entah lah Naruto lebih memilih istirahat di bangku taman dibelakang taman Rumah sakit konoha, Naruto membiarakan rambutnya tertiup angin dan menerpa wajahnya , fikirannya masih berkecamuk _` Aku me-no-long ny-a-a ka-ka-re-na a-aku MENCINTAI ny-a-a_ ` Kata kata Hinata masih berkecamuk di kepala Naruto, **cinta ?** beruntung sekali Naruto dicintai oleh Herries Hyuga yang lemah lembut seperti Hinata _` Kaa-san aku harus bagaimana?`_ Batin Naruto

Sebuah tangan menggapai pundak Naruto, Naruto terkejut , ia bersiap dengan kunai miliknya tetapi saat ia berbalik hanya ada Kiba dan Akamaru

" Haah, Kiba kau mengejutkanku !" ucap Naruto kesal

" Dari tadi kau ku panggil tidak dengar sih !" Ucap Kiba yang kesal karena Naruto tidak mendengarnya

" Benarkah ? Ahaha maaf ya " Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Apa yang kau fikirkan ? " Tanya Kiba dengan wajah menyelidik

" Hah ? aku ! Ti-tidak ada apa apa!" Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya

" Hah, ya sudahlah jika kau tak mau cerita " ucap Kiba yang duduk di samping Naruto, hening mulai menyelimuti mereka sampai Kiba memilih bicara

" Kau tau, aku sangat kasihan pada Hinata" Ucap Kiba sambil mengelus puncak kepala Akamaru

" Eh ? Iya , apakah tadi Hinata sudah sembuh ? " Tanya Naruto antusias, Kiba menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap Naruto

" iya, dia sudah sembuh tapi belum sepenuhnya sadar, kau tidak menjenguknya?" Tanya Kiba sambil melirik Naruto

" Belum " Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya memandang ke rumput

" Kau itu ! sebagai orang yang dicintai Hinata harusnya menjenguknya !" Bentak Kiba, Naruto pun terkejut dan mendongakan kepala nya menatap Kiba

" A-apa maksudmu Kiba ? " Tanya Naruto pura pura bingung

" Haah . kau tau dari dulu Hinata itu sudah menyukaimu, dia selalu memperhatikan mu, dia selalu membicarakan dirimu dia tau semua tentang mu dan Ashh….. ku rasa Hinata memang salah mencintaimu " Ucap Kiba lirih, sedangkan Naruto tertegun mendengar perkatan Kiba

" Kau tau dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto, dia ingin selalu melindungimu, dia rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirimu, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun " tambah Kiba, Naruto masih mematung mendengar tuturan kiba, ia benar benar bingung , ia pun tersadar dari lamunanya saat Kiba memegang pundak Naruto dan menatap tajam Naruto

" Naruto dengar! **kumohon bahagiakan Hinata dia sudah terlalu tersiksa dengan posisinya di Clan, Aku! sebagai orang yang mencintainya berharap agar kau biasa lebih mencintainya, dia selalu ada untuk mu Naruto !** " Ucap Kiba, dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto ditaman, Naruto menatap punggung Kiba yang mulai menjauh, ia pun mengambil kesimpulan

" Aku menyadari hal itu, dan aku akhirnya tau kalu aku **…. mencintainya** Kiba" gumam Naruto

" Maaf hinata selama ini aku tidak tau tentang mu, maka aku akan melindungi mu mulai sekarang, aku akan mencintaimu, selalu berada disisimu, dan membuatmu merasa nyaman didekatku" ucap Naruto mantap dengan ujung bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COME BACK WITH ME! *Sokbahasainggris

Hay ! Ketemu lagi dengan saya \m/ , walaupun yang mereview masih sedikit, saya tetap melanjutkan cerita ini karena mungkin untuk hari kedepannya saya bakalan telat post ff ini! Semoga kalian masih setia menunggu dan membaca cerita ini yah!

 **" SEMANGAT KALIAN MEMOTIVASI DIRIKU! "**

See you Later !

Please

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

...


	4. Chapter 4 : Benarkah kau Mencintaiku?

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" Naruto dengar! _**kumohon bahagiakan Hinata dia sudah terlalu tersiksa dengan posisinya di Clan, Aku! sebagai orang yang mencintainya berharap agar kau biasa lebih mencintainya, dia selalu ada untuk mu Naruto !**_ _" Ucap Kiba, dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto ditaman, Naruto menatap punggung Kiba yang mulai menjauh, ia pun mengambil kesimpulan_

" Aku menyadari hal itu, dan aku akhirnya tau kalu aku _**…. mencintainya**_ _Kiba" gumam Naruto_

" Maaf hinata selama ini aku tidak tau tentang mu, maka aku akan melindungi mu mulai sekarang, aku akan mencintaimu, selalu berada disisimu, dan membuatmu merasa nyaman didekatku" ucap Naruto mantap dengan ujung bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk senyuman

 _._

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, Hinata masih belum sadar dari tidurnya karena luka yang ia dapat memang lumayan parah, apalagi dia hampir kehabisan cakra, sedangkan Naruto terus menjenguk Hinata dan membawakan bunga setiap harinya pada Hinata, tak hanya itu teman yang lainnya juga sering menjenguk Hinata. Hiashi memberi tugas kepada Neji dan Ko untuk menjaga Hinata di Rumah Sakit, sedangkan Ia terus saja melatih Hanabi tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Hinata.

Untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Hinata pun sadarkan diri, perutnya yang masih diperban membuat tubuhnya tak bebas bergerak apalagi Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tangannya, Hinata melihat kearah samping dan ternyata Neji sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan Hinata selain itu Ko yang berdiri di samping Hinata tadinya mengantuk menjadi semangat saat melihat Hinata membuka matanya.

" HI-HINATA-SAMA !" Teriak Ko semangat, Neji yang mendengar teriakan Ko langsung terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat Hinata yang memandang dirinya

" Hi-hinata-sama ! a-anda sudah sadar ? " Tanya Neji dengan tak kalah antusias dengan Ko pelayan Hinata itu

" Ne-neji nii-san ? Ko ? di-dimana aku ? " Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba untuk duduk bersandar , Neji dan ko pun membantu Hinata untuk duduk

" Hinata-sama sedang ada di rumah sakit" ucap Ko

" Ru-rumah sakit ? " Tanya Hinata memastikan

" Tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan Dokter " Ucap Ko membungkuk sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan Neji juga Hinata. Tak perlu menunggu lama Ko pun membawa Dok- ehh

" Hokage-sama? " Ucap Neji dan Hinata bersamaan

" Ma-maaf, tadi saya tidak menemukan dokter yang biasa menangani Hinata-sama diclan dan tiba-tiba saya bertemu dengan Hokage-sama , jadi saya memintannya untuk memeriksa anda" Jelas Ko pada Hinata dan Neji

" Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku yang memeriksa " Ucap Tsunade, Ia pun memeriksa Hinata sebentar

" Nah, kondisimu sebentar lagi akan pulih, tapi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Kondisimu masih lemah dan juga….. kau terlalu menghabiskan cakramu! " Ucap Tsunade dengan nada tajam, Hinata hanya menunduk

" Ma-maafkan sa-saya Hokage-sama " Lirih Hinata, Tsunade yang melihat Hinata menghela nafas dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata

" Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, aku tidak akan memarahimu, Kau hanya tidak boleh menggunakannya sampai berlebihan, itu akan berbahaya untuk dirimu " Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum ia pun meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Suasana Hening sampai Neji membuka pembicaran.

" Maaf Hinata-sama , seharusnya … saya tidak membiarkan anda pergi tadi " ujar Neji sambil memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kakak sepupunya itu bersedih, Hinata pun memegang pipi Neji, Neji terkejut dan memandang Hinata.

" Tak apa Nii-san, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, lagi pula jika Neji-nii tidak membiarkan ku pergi, pasti .. aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto " jawab Hinata lirih, Neji yang mengetahui Hinata sedih langsung memeluk Hinata, Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Neji

" Hmm, Ne-neji nii-san, aku i-ingin bertanya, To-tou-san pernah menjenguk ku ? " Tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Neji.

" Maaf Hinata-sama bukannya Hiashi-sama tidak mau menjenguk anda tetapi, Hiashi-sama sedang ada _'urusan'_ katanya " ujar Ko dengan tersenyum ke Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, Neji yang tau akan berujung pada topik _' tentang Hanabi'_ mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, matanya tertuju pada sebuah bunga di samping meja Hinata **'Bunga Lavender'** masih segar , dan juga menawan.

" Hinata-sama, anda tau kalau Naruto sering kesini menjenguk anda " ujar Neji menggoda Hinata

" Be-benarkah itu ? Ne-Neji nii-san hanya meng-godaku sa-saja " jawab Hinata dengan menutup wajahnya yang merah.

" Hahaha tidak Hinata-sama, apa yang dikatakan Neji-sama itu benar , anda lihat bunga yang disebelah anda ? " Hinata melirik bunga disapingnya, bunga lavender kesukaanya

" itu pemberian dari Naruto, dia selalu kesini dan membelikan bunga baru setiap harinya" ujar Ko dengan senyum dan tatapan lembut, Hinata hanya tersenyum

" A-aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto-kun" tutur Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merah

" Baiklah, tadi aku melihatnya berada di dekat bunga sakura yang ada di taman belakang Hinata-sama" ujar Neji dengan melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum kearah Hinata

" A-arigatou" Hinata memeluk Ko dan Neji bersamaan, sedangkan wajah Ko dan Neji pun memerah karena dipeluk oleh seorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka

" Baikalah kami pergi dulu Hinata-sama, kami akan segera kembali hanya membeli minuman " ujar Neji sambil berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Ko, Hinata pun mulai turun dari kasurnya dan bergumam sambil sesekali memerah wajahnya.

 **HINATA P.O.V**

Benarkah yang dikatakan Neji-niisan? Atau dia hanya menggodaku saja ? tapi aku lihat dari cara Ko tersenyum sepertinya dia tidak berbohong padaku, lebih baik aku memastikannya sendiri jika memang benar , aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto-kun , lagi pula Neji-nii dan k o sedang membeli minuman aku harus cepat bertemu Naruto-kun aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku keluar dari kamar rawat ku dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Taman belakang yang dikatakan Neji-nii, aku sangat bersemangat , walaupun stamina ku belum juga pulih aku tetap berjalan semampuku, beberapa ninja medis kulewati dan aku tersenyum lembut kepada mereka, aku telah sampai di taman belakang dan benar! Ada Naruto-kun di dekat pohon sakura tapi siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya? aku mendekat dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura, aku sangat terkejut melihat orang yang sedang berbicara pada Naruto, ternyata itu adalah Sakura!

Teman sekaligus orang yang disukai Naruto, dadaku terasa sesak melihat pemandangan ini, dan juga melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura, oh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ! aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat ini Sakura yang lebih dominan berbicara.

" Naruto aku kesini ingin memberitau mu sesuatu " Ucap Sakura

" Ada apa Sakura ? ceritakan saja? " Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini sebenarnya ada apa ? aku terus mendengarkan mereka berdua huh! Aku seperti penguntit saja !

" Se-sebenarnya a-aku " Kenapa Sakura tergagap? dan rona merah di wajahnya sebenarnya ada apa ? aku melihat Naruto, sepertinya dia juga kebingungan

" Huh ? ada apa Sakura-chan ? ceritakan saja jangan tergagap " Ujar Naruto

" Se-se-sebenarnya a-aku **MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN!** " Teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto, mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan ini, tiba tiba air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya, aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit itu, aku menghapus air mataku dan melihat mereka kembali, aku harus kuat!

" Ke-kenapa Sakura-chan? " Tanya Naruto , aku mendengar rasa terkejut nya atas tindakan Sakura ! oh apakah akan begini jadinya nasib ku!

" Kau bertanya kenapa ? sudah jelas bukan aku mencintaimu aku menyayangimu kau selalu ada disisiku dan kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku baru sadar akan rasa cinta ini Naruto-kun" Jelas Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Naruto diam tidak membalasnya, aku merasakan ada air mata lagi, kenapa baru sekarang Sakura ? kenapa kau tega ? aku harus tetap kuat untuk mendengar kan sampai akhir!

"Kenapa ? , bukankah kau- " Perkataan Naruto dipotong Sakura.

" Mencintai Sasuke ? ku rasa sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di hatiku Naruto, sekarang hanya ada kau , kau yang selalu ada di sisiku , menyelamatkanku , menyayangiku , menjagaku , bukan Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi buronan kelas S ! aku minta maaf baru menyadari sekarang " rona diwajah Sakura bertambah

" Lagi pula aku yakin, pasti hanya aku wanita yang kaucintai, Kau sangat mencintaiku bahkan saat kita masih di Akademi, kau selalu bertingkah Aneh untuk mendapatkan perhatianku kan? Seharusnya kau senang Naruto-kun " Wajah Sakura mendekati wajah Naruto, ia memperpendek jarak Antara mereka, Bahkan sakura dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto

.

.

 **DEG ! DEG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay Minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Akhirnya aku selesai jian dan bisa mempublish cerita ini lagi \m/ Terimakasih kalian sudah mereview cerita ini, Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf atas keGajeannya dan masih banyak yang TYPO, tapi saya akan terus belajar sehingga menjadi penulis yang digemari ceritanya Hohohoho \m/. Mari kita ke sesi pertanyaan :**

 **Ericajulyhonoka** **:** Itu karena ini masih panjang jalan ceritannya*eaakayakproduserkangue . Oh dan terimakasih sudah membaca

 **Anitaa Hyuga** **:** Iya, terimakasih, Yoshhh ! Ganbatte!

 **triple-X :** Terimakasih sudah membacaa \m/

 **Guest :** Alhamdulilah masih selamat, Hahahaha

 **Lavienda** **:** Iya, ini udah di Update \m/ , Terimakasih sudah membaca

 **The KidSNo OppAi** **:** Oke , Terimakasi sudah Mereview !

.

 **Nah Terimakasih atas Reviewnya Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

…


	5. Chapter 5 : Kegelapan di hatiku

_Chapter sebelumnya :  
"Kenapa ? , bukankah kau- " Perkataan Naruto dipotong Sakura._

 _" Mencintai Sasuke ? ku rasa sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di hatiku Naruto, sekarang hanya ada kau , kau yang selalu ada di sisiku , menyelamatkanku , menyayangiku , menjagaku , bukan Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi buronan kelas S ! aku minta maaf baru menyadari sekarang " rona diwajah Sakura bertambah_

 _" Lagi pula aku yakin, pasti hanya aku wanita yang kaucintai, Kau sangat mencintaiku bahkan saat kita masih di Akademi, kau selalu bertingkah Aneh untuk mendapatkan perhatianku kan? Seharusnya kau senang Naruto-kun " Wajah Sakura mendekati wajah Naruto, ia memperpendek jarak Antara mereka, Bahkan sakura dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 ** _DEG ! DEG!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Tubuh Hinata bergetar mendengar pernyataan Sakura apa lagi saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang hamper berciuman, Air matanya terus mengalir , Hatinya terasa sesak sangat sesak ! Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura,. Hinata berlari kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa peduli kondisinya ia tetap berlari menuju kamarnya, semua ninja medis menatap heran Hinata yang berlari sesekali menghapus air matanya, sampai di kamarnya Hinata berdiri menghadap _bunga lavender_ yang diberikan Naruto, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti

" Ke-kenapa ! kenapa tega sekali ! A-aku tau a-aku me-memang lemah ! tapi ha-harus kah takdir ku seperti ini ! "  
.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan dengan kehadiran beberapa kelompok ninja yang tak dikenalnya, semua mengenakan topeng . Hinata benar benar terkejut , kondisinya masih terguncang dan cakranya masih belum pulih. Hinata mundur kebelakang , ia mengambil kunai yang ada di dekat ranjangnya yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk waspada jika ada serangan mendadak, Hinata mengangkat kunainya dengan tangan gemetar

" SI-SIAPA KALIAN !" Teriak Hinata

" DIAM DAN IKUTI KAMI !" Teriak salah seorang kawanannya

" Ti-ti-tidak akan !" Dengan langkah pasti Hinata maju ke arah lawan, saat itu juga terjadi pertarungan yang lumayan sengit, entah kenapa tidak ada yang datang menolong Hinata, Hinata bingung kemana semua orang? , karena tidak terlalu fokus kunai Hinata jatuh kelantai, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan jurusnya

" Hakke Kuhekisho!" Para Shinobi itu pun terlempar dan membentur dinding rumah sakit, Hinata berlari keluar kamar ingin meminta bantuan, tapi Hinata sangat terkejut ternyata semua orang yang ada disini terkena Genjutsu! Kaki Hinata sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi tiba tiba sesuatu menghantam tengkuk Hinata dan membuat Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya semua menjadi … **GELAP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata yang indah itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris lavender yang menawan, ia menggerakan tubuhnya tapi ia merasakan janggal di tangannya seperti ada sesuatu dan **BINGO !** Ternyata pergelangan tangan beserta kakinya diikat, Hinata merota-ronta tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa lemas cakranya seperti terhisap, Hinata benar benar memperhatikan seluruh ruangan disekitarnya matanya terbelalak melihat tubuhnya yang berada di tengah lingkaran dan ini bukan lingkaran biasa tapi lingkaran penyegel cakra yang digunakan untuk para tahanan yang telah melakukan kejahatan tingkat tinggi.

" Ti-tidak mungkin! Siapa yang melakukan ini! " Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya berharap tali itu lepas tapi hasilnya nihil tali itu semakin kuat, tiba tiba Hinata merasakan cakra seseorang .

 **HINATA P.O.V**

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak ! oh Kami-sama bagaimana ini ? Di sini gelap sekali hanya aku seorang , tunggu ! ada seseorang disini !

" Si-siapa disana !" aku melihat orang itu semakin dekat sungguh aku sangat ketakutan saat ini!

" He-hey! Apa kau dengar ! " Tubuhku gemetaran orang itu muncul di hadapanku ! Mataku terbelalak saat ia membuka topengnya ! di dahinya terdapat segel yang dibuat Hyuuga untuk kalangan bunke !

" Jangan sekaget itu Hinata-sama, kasian sekali hidupmu itu !" orang itu menyeringai dan menatapku tajam

" Kau ? bukankah kau dari clan Hyuuga ? si-siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? " aku benar benar bingung saat ini ! apa salahku? tega teganya kalangan bawah melakukan hal sekeji ini !

" Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tau siapa yang memberikan ku misi seperti ini ?" Tanya orang itu

" Jangan basi-basi kau atau kau akan men-"

" **Hiashi-** "

.

.

 **Deg! Deg!**

.

.

Badanku menegang, apa aku tidak salah dengar orang ini menyebut nama Tou-san ?

" Hiashi-sama yang menyuruhku melakukan ini! dan para tetua juga-" aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar air mataku tumpah ! Kenapa **? Kenapa Tou-san melakukan ini**

" Iya kau benar Hinata-sama! Tou-sanmu memang kejam! dia tidak menginginkan anak seperti dirimu ! para tetua menyuruh kami untuk membunuhmu!" dia menyeringai, seringai yang menjijikan ! air mataku terus mengalir aku menundukan kepalaku, tubuhku gemetar, kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalaku

" Sudahlah jangan menangis kau tau Hinata-sama, Tidak ada yang menginginkan dirimu! Sekarang kau bukan lagi Hyuuga ! kau hanya anak bua-"

 **" CUKUUUUUPPP ! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUAAARRRR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA P.O.V END  
**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Segel yang berada di dekat Hinata pun hancu ! orang yang menculik Hinata terkejut ! sungguh ia kira Hinata merupakan orang yang lemah tapi siapa sangka segel sekuat itu bisa hancur ia bisa merasakan hawa mencekam! penculik itu mengibas ngibaskan kumpulan asap akibat ledakan itu, ia melihat Hinata disana ! Hinata berdiri dengan tegap tapi, ini bukan Hinata yang biasanya bedanya kali ini terletak pada **byakugannya** yang mempunyai warna hitam pekat ! bahkan iris mata lavender itu tak telihat lagi, Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka

" Di-dimana dia !" tubuh itu bergetar

" kau yang akan **MATI !** " Suara itu sangat dingin dan menyeramkan

.

.

 **CRASSSHH !**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunai yang ia dapat itu tepat mengenai perut si penculik, Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata bergetar

.

.

 **TRAANGG**

 **.**

.

Kunai yang ia pegang terjatuh, mata Hinata kembali normal ia terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutnya

" Ti-tidak mungkin ! A-apa yang aku lakukan !" Hinata berlari keluar ternyata itu gudang kosong yang tidak jauh dari Konoha!dilihatnya sekeliling ternyata hari sudah malam pasti Neji mencarinya, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti berlari ia mengepalkan tangannya

" Neji-nii tidak akan mencariku ! dia hanya berpura – pura baik padaku !"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga, Sepi hanya ada beberapa penjaga, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, tetapi tanpa disengaja ia berpapasan dengan Tou-sannya . Pandangan terkejut sekaligus pandangan yang entah sangat sulit Hinata artikan terpancar pada mata itu, Hinata tetap berjalan tanpa menyapa seperti basanya. Tapi suara berat itu harus membuatnya berhenti

 **\- TBC -**

 **Haayy! Bagaimana hari minggu kalian? Semoga menyenangkan ya! Terimakasih untuk Reviewnya! Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ff ini disukai banyak orang Yeaaahhhh *Semangatberkobar! Oke terimakasih sudah membaca, maafkan saya bila masih ada Typo dan Kegajean di dalam cerita ini Hahahaha**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya!**

 **Please**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6 : -

_Chapter sebelumnya :  
Kunai yang ia pegang terjatuh, mata Hinata kembali normal ia terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutnya_

 _" Ti-tidak mungkin ! A-apa yang aku lakukan !" Hinata berlari keluar ternyata itu gudang kosong yang tidak jauh dari Konoha!dilihatnya sekeliling ternyata hari sudah malam pasti Neji mencarinya, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti berlari ia mengepalkan tangannya_

 _" Neji-nii tidak akan mencariku ! dia hanya berpura – pura baik padaku !"_

 _Hinata kembali pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga, Sepi hanya ada beberapa penjaga, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, tetapi tanpa disengaja ia berpapasan dengan Tou-sannya . Pandangan terkejut sekaligus pandangan yang entah sangat sulit Hinata artikan terpancar pada mata itu, Hinata tetap berjalan tanpa menyapa seperti basanya. Tapi suara berat itu harus membuatnya berhenti_

.

.

.

.

" Darimana saja kau? " Suara itu terkesan sangat dingin

" Da-dari gu-gudang" Hinata bergetar menjawab pertanyaan itu, Ia sangat takut untuk memandang wajah Tou-sannya sendiri

" Apakah aku pernah mengajarkanmu kalau orang berbicara jangan menunduk! " Ucap Hiashi dengan nada tinggi

" Ma-maaf Tou-san " Ucap Hinata, ia masih takut memandang Tou-sannya

" Ternyata mereka tidak berhasil " Tubuh Hinata bergetar semakin kuat, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat

" Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan orang itu , Tou-san membuangku " Hinata semakin menunduk, ia terus menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar

" **Ya, itu benar** " Jawaban singkat padat dan jelas yang diberikan oleh Hiashi membuat Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

" Apa kau kebera- " Ucapan Hiashi terpotong

" Dari kecil aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan, aku selalu berusaha untuk membuktkan kekuatan ku, tapi Tou-san tidak pernah mengakuinya, hahaha bagaimana ingin mengakuinya ? melihat diriku saja tidak mau – " Hinata tertawa tapi tertawa kali berbeda dari tertawa yang selama ini Hiashi dengar, Tawa ini memancarkan kesedihan mendalam.

 **Hiashi P.O.V**

" Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan orang itu, Tou-san membuangku " Hinata putriku bertanya dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar

" Ya, itu benar " jawabku tanpa memandang kearah Hinata, maafkan Tou-sanmu ini, tapi Tou-san tidak punya pilihan

" Apa kau kebera- " ucapanku terpotong

" Dari kecil aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan, aku selalu berusaha untuk membuktkan kekuatan ku, tapi Tou-san tidak pernah mengakuinya, hahaha bagaimana ingin mengakuinya ? melihat diriku saja tidak mau – " Tubuh ku menegang, tidak bukan ini yang ku mau! Tou-san bukan tidak mau mengakuimu, Tou-san bukan tak ingin melihat dirimu Hinata, ini memang salah Tou-san. Aku melihat air mata turun di wajahmu, Tou-san minta maaf Hinata

" Tapi ini bukan lah kemauanku, aku sangat ingin mengubah takdirku, aku ingin sepeti Neji-nii yang kuat dan dianggap oleh Tou-san, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Apa nasibku memang seperti ini ? Dibuang oleh Tou-san dan tidak pernah dibalas cintanya ? Apakah aku memang tak pantas ada di dunia ini ? Apa kesalahanku? Jika aku bisa memilih aku tidak mau seperti ini. " Aku hanya diam, lidahku terasa kelu untuk berbicara, Egoku terlalu tinggi, Maafkan Tou-san Hinata ini bukan salahmu

" Kau memang tidak berguna, Kau fikir kau kuat? Bahkan untuk mengalahkan adikmu yang berbeda 5 tahun darimu saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pewaris Clan Hyuuga? Kau hanya akan menjadi sampah jika kau tetap ada di Clan Hyuuga, Kau tidak berguna dan hanya mempermalukan nama Clan Hyuuga " Aku berbicara dengan tenang, tidak! Ini tidak benar! Ini bukan yang aku mau! aku melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar, maafkan aku, Tapi ini demi dirimu Hinata !

" Jika itu yang Tou-san mau aku a-akan mengerti, Ma-maka ke-keputusanku sudah bulat! Karena kalian semua membenci diriku dan tidak ingin aku berada disini. **Aku Hinata Hyuuga akan keluar dari Clan !** "

.

.

 **DEGG ! DEGG!**

.

.

 **APA ? KELUAR?**

" LANCANG KAU! BERANINYA KAU BIC-" Aku melihat Hinata sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang

.

.

.

" AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! "

 **HIASHI P.O.V End  
**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

" Hakke Kuhekisho! " Teriak Hinata, karena serangan yang tiba – tiba membuat Hiashi terpental jauh. Hiashi mencoba berdiri, dari matanya terpancar kebingungan yang sangat mendalam, kenapa Hinata bisa melakukan serangan sekuat in ? biasanya ia tidak akan menggunakan jurusnya dengan sekuat tenaga, apakah dia-

" ANAK YANG TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SAN-"

"Anak? Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hiashi-sama memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Anak' ?- " Ejek Hinata

" Sudahlah jangan basa-basi, Di dalam hatiku ini _**tidak ada yang namanya hubungan anak dan ayah**_! Aku hanya Hyuuga yang terbuang! Apa peduli anda? Apakah anda pernah memikirkan perasanku sedikitpun Kau hanya memikirkan Hanabi , Neji dan Clan! Hanya itu yang kaufikirkan! Bahkan ku tidak mau melihat kekuatanku! Haah, sudahlah anda tak perlu memikirkan itu, tapi aku ingin **BERTARUNG MELAWANMU HIASHI-SAMA !** " Teriak Hinata, Ia pun mengaktifkan Byakugannya

Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan antara mereka – Anak dan ayah – eh maksud saya Mantan anak dan ayahnya, Pertarungan itu sangat sengit, Kita tau seberapa jauh kemampuan Hiashi, Tapi Hiashi tidak tau seberapa kuat hinata sekarang beberapa jurus sudah hiashi keluarkan tapi Hinata mampu menangkis bahkan melawannya, sedangkan Hiashi kondisinya sekarang sudah melemah, ia terlalu mengeluarkan cakra secara berlebihan dengan terus menerus, kegaduhan itu membuat Hanabi dan Neji keluar dari kamar . Mereka berlari menuju sumber suara, dan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat

" HINATAAA-NEEE! TOU-SAAANN! " Hanabi berlari menuju Tou-sannya tapi tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi tangan itu milik Neji

" Neji-nii lepaskan! aku ingin menghentikan Hinata-nee!" Hanabi memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi tangan Neji terlalu kuat membuat Hanabi tidak bisa lepas

" Jangan hanabi! kita akan selesaikan baik-baik, tapi kita lihat dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Jika kita langsung menghentikannya itu akan sia-sia! " Ujar Neji menenangkan Hanabi

"Tapi Neji-nii lihat Hinata-nee di sana! Aku a-aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk!" Ujar Hanabi bergetar, ia memeluk Neji

" Sudahlah Hanabi, kau tenang saja. Hiashi-sama itu kuat tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya " Neji membalas pelukan hanabi ' _Hinata-sama anda kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?'_ batin Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi jatuh dengan kunai Hinata yang berada tepat di wajah Hiashi, sungguh ini kejadian yang memalukan bagi Clan hyuga, kalah dari anak sendiri hah ? benar-benar memalukan! Bahkan Neji dan Hanabi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan lah Hinata yang lemah ! bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi! tapi Anda, tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya!" Hinata berkata dengan tatapan dingin. Kunainya masih setia di depan Wajah Hiashi membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun

" Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja ! itupun jika kalau kau bisa." Ujar Hiashi tak kalah dingin. Tapi Hinata tak menjawab ia malah menarik kunainya dan menarik ikat kepala miliknya yang berlambangkan " Konoha " tersebut. Hiashi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata, sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung melawan Hinata, tapi tubuhnya masih susah untuk bergerak, Hiashi terbelalak melihat Hinata menggaris lambang konoha yang ada diikat kepala miliknya itu.

" Aku tidak mempunyai minat untuk membunuhmu " Ucap Hinata, Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara Neji yang memanggilnya  
" HINATA-SAMA! " Hinata melihat Neji berlari menuju dirinya diikuti Hanabi dibelakangnya, Hanabi memeluk Hiashi yang keadaanya sudah sekarat, Tangan Hanabi bergetar memeluk Tou-sannya, ia melihat kearah hinata, mata mereka bertemu tapi sayangnya tatapan itu sangat dingin.

" Nee-chan kenapa ? Kenapa melakukan ini ! Apakah Nee-chan tidak kasihan kepada tou-san, lagi pula setelah Kaa-san tiada hanya Tou-san yang merawat kita ! tapi kenapa ? APAKAH INI BALASANNYA ! " Teriak Hanabi, Nafas Hanabi tak beraturan, Air matanya terus mengalir melihat keadaan Tou-sannya, Hanabi melihat Hinata tetapi tatapan nya masih sama _' Maafkan Nee-chan Hanabi, Nee-chan terpaksa melakukan ini, kau tidak tau permasalahannya, sampai kapanpun nee-chan tetap menyayangimu dan tou-san, walaupun nee-chan sangat ingin bersama kalian, tapi nee-chan tau, nee-chan tidak akan pernah diterima disini'_ batin Hinata

 **\- TBC -**

 **Kyaaa! Akhirnya author bisa update chap ini! Yuhhuu \m/ dan Aaa terimakasih karena telah mengirim Review kalian! Baik dan buruknya akan saya terima, Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi kita akan lanjut ke sesi pertanyaan**

The KidSNo OppAi : Akhirnya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan \m/

Lavienda : Hahaha kalau itu nanti bakalan ada di chapter yang akan datang Yeaayyy \m/ dan iya disini mungkin Hinata bakalan OOC Haaha *tawahoror

ericajulyhonoka : Huaaa, maafkan Authormu ini yang tidak becus *bungukbungkuk, iya pair aslinya Naruhina yang Sasuhina Cuma slight kok dan Aaah maaf ya untuk feelnya yang nggak berasa*Nangisgulinggulingdilantai . Whoaa diusahakan bakalan cepet \m/ soalnya sibuk lagi latihan basket buat ntar classmeet hahaha

Lavender187 : Jawabannya ada di Chapter ini \m/ terimakasih sudah mendoakan yg terbaik *Nangis2ember

Guest : Okee! Terimakasih sudah menyemangatii!

 **Nah itulah sekian dari perbincangan kita hari ini! sampai berjumpa lagi minna-san! semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini! dan oh maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan kata, kesalahan penyampaian, dan jika tidak terasa feel nya saya minta maaf karena baru pemual maka dari itu bimbinglah saya menjadi yang terbaik dengan**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ini Pilihanku!

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _" Aku tidak mempunyai minat untuk membunuhmu " Ucap Hinata, Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara Neji yang memanggilnya  
" HINATA-SAMA! " Hinata melihat Neji berlari menuju dirinya diikuti Hanabi dibelakangnya, Hanabi memeluk Hiashi yang keadaanya sudah sekarat, Tangan Hanabi bergetar memeluk Tou-sannya, ia melihat kearah hinata, mata mereka bertemu tapi sayangnya tatapan itu sangat dingin._

 _" Nee-chan kenapa ? Kenapa melakukan ini ! Apakah Nee-chan tidak kasihan kepada tou-san, lagi pula setelah Kaa-san tiada hanya Tou-san yang merawat kita ! tapi kenapa ? APAKAH INI BALASANNYA ! " Teriak Hanabi, Nafas Hanabi tak beraturan, Air matanya terus mengalir melihat keadaan Tou-sannya, Hanabi melihat Hinata tetapi tatapan nya masih sama_ _' Maafkan Nee-chan Hanabi, Nee-chan terpaksa melakukan ini, kau tidak tau permasalahannya, sampai kapanpun nee-chan tetap menyayangimu dan tou-san, walaupun nee-chan sangat ingin bersama kalian, tapi nee-chan tau, nee-chan tidak akan pernah diterima disini'_ _batin Hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEJI P.O.V**

Setelah aku melihat kemarahan di mata Hanabi dan memahami kondisi ini, aku mencoba untuk bersuara

" Hinata-sama apa yang anda lakukan ? " Aku melihat dia tidak merespon sama sekali perkataanku, ia masih memperhatikanku dan Hanabi

" Apa yang anda lakukan? sadarlah Hinata-sama ! jangan termakan oleh kegelapan !" Aku mencoba untuk meraih tangannya, tapi belum sempat aku meraihnya Hinata sudah mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat dan menatapku tajam.

" Apa masalahmu? " Hinata berkata sangat dingin padaku, kalau saja aku bukan sepupunya aku pasti akan menghajarnya! Tapi aku harus menahan emosiku ini

" Kenapa ka- "

" Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku ! kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi diriku! Kau selalu menjadi kebanggaan Clan Hyuuga sementara aku ? aku –" tangan Hinata bergetar, aku terkejut dengan ucpannya. Apa yang ia katakan itu benar, semua hanya memandang sebelah mata Hinata-sama tanpa tau kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya melihat kelemahan Hinata, dan ini bukanlah salah Hinata. Aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan kepedihan dan juga … **Kegelapan**

"Hakke Kūshō!" Serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan oleh Hinata membuatku terpental dan akhirnya punggung ku membentur pohon yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangku

" AAKKHH ! " Teriak ku, sungguh Hinata-sama benar-benar mengeluarkan cakranya tanpa ragu-ragu yang membuat punggungku terasa nyeri

" NE-NEJI-NIISAAANN!" Teriak Hanabi, aku melihat Hiashi juga terkejut melihat perlakuan Hinata, Tubuhku sangat susah untuk bergerak, saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri, Hanabi sudah lebih dulu melancarkan serangannya kepada Hinata

" Jangan HANABI! " Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa berdiri! Aku melihat hinata selalu menghindari serangan Hanabi dan tak berniat membalasnya, aku melihat kearah Hiashi-sama, sepertinya dia pingsan karena kehabisan cakra, bahkan orang sekuat Hiashi tidak mampu melawan Hinata, Hinata memukul tengkuk Hanabi yang membuat Hanabi ambruk di dekat Hiashi-sama

" Hi-hinata sama " ucapku lirih, Hinata mendekati diriku, ia mensejajarkan tubuhku dan tubuhnya lalu membisikan sesuatu

" Penderitaan dan rasa sakit ini akan selalu ada, yang kalian bicarakan hanyalah omong kosong belaka, aku selalu bermimpi menjadi kuat tetapi tidak Semua Mimpi dan harapan akan terwujud sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Kalian tidak bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, inilah jalan yang kupilih ! jalan ninjaku " Suara itu membuat ku merinding, tiba-tiba Hinata menghilang dari pandanganku tetapi aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara nya _' Gomen Neji-nii_ ' Dan akhirnya tingkat kesadaranku menurun

 **NEJI P.O.V END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V  
**  
Pagi hari ini kediaman Hyuuga tampak sepi tak berpenghuni, Tiga anggota keluarga inti berada di satu kamar, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka melakukan pertarungan. Hinata telah meminta pada Ko-Pelayan kepercayaan Hinata- untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji, Hinata meminta Ko untuk merahasiakan jika Hinatalah yang menyuruhnya, Ko melihat ke tiga anggota inti Hyuuga dengan tatapan Prihatin dan juga kesal. Terutama untuk Hiashi, Ketua dari Clan Hyuuga, Ko menyaksikan semua yang terjadi saat dimana Hiashi memarahi Hinata sampai terjadilah pertarungan antara Hinata-sama dan Hanabi

" Hinata-sama tidak sepenuhnya salah Hiashi-sama, tapi karena perilaku anda Hinata-sama telah pergi membawa semua kehangatan di clan ini, membawa semua Keceriaan. Tidak ada lagi senyum lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tak ada salam hangat yang biasa kami dapatkan, semua itu telah hilang. Sekarang hanya ada –" Ko menghela nafas, rasanya susah sekali jika membayangkan masa depan Hinata yang begitu suram, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata sudah terjebak kedalam lingkaran ….

" – **Kegelapan.** "

Sementara di lain tempat Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha, ia sudah memantapkan tekad nya untuk pergi dan memulai kehidupan baru, meninggalkan semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama Guru, teman-teman, warga konohan, Tou-san, Hanabi, Neji para Maid dan juga … Naruto . Hinata mencengkram dadanya ia merasakan sakit saat mengucapkan orang yang sangat dicintainya, lagi-lagi ingatan tentang hari dimana Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto terulang kembali, ingatan dimana wajah Sakura yang hampir mengenai wajah Naruto _. ' Mereka benar-benar serasi. '_ dan lagi-lagi liquid bening ini kembali mengalir di pipi Hinata, sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi menahan semua ini.

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Dimana ? dimana dia ? Oh Kami-sama apa yang terjadi pada dirnya ? Kumuhon lindungi dia, dia sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan saat aku ingin membalas perasaanya kenapa dia sekarang harus menghilang! Oh seandainya Rumah sakit itu benar-benar diawasi dengan ketat pasti Hinata tidak akan hilang seperti ini! Kaki ku lelah dan penat, perutku sangat lapr. Satu harian aku melompat kesana – kesini untuk mencarinya. Hinata kau dimana ? Tiba – tiba mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Benarkah itu Hinata ? Senyumku melebar aku tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa bahagiaku, dengan cepat aku menghampiri Hinata, Oh kami-sama kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku, aku sangat khawatir dengannya ia sudah menghilang dari tadi malam, walupun menurut informasi ia menghilang dari tadi sore tapi mereka baru memberitahuku malam. Ah sudahlah iu sudah tidak penting, sungguh aku sangat bahagia sekarang!

" Hinata, syukurlah kau disini aku mencarimu" Ucapku lantang, aku bisa melihat dari belakang bahu Hinata yang menegang, ia menoleh kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum lebar, saat aku memperthatikan wajahnya aku tersadar bahwa ada jejak bekas air mata di pipinya, **tunggu ! Hinata menangis ?**

" Hinata, kau menangis ? Kenapa ? apa ada yang menyakitimu, aku akan menghajarnya jika ada yang berani membuatmu menangis! Katakan padaku Hinata " Aku mencoba meraih pipinya menghapus air matanya tapi tangan Hinata dengan cepat menangkis tanganku, aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinata, kenapa ? Mata Hinata menatap tajam padaku, dan aku merasakan kebencian di dalam hati Hinata .

" Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata ? " Aku sungguh bingung dengan sikap Hinata seperti ini

" Pergi dari Hadapanku sekarang juga ." Nada itu terdengar dingin bahkan sangat dingin, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

" Kau kenapa Hinata ? apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?" Pertanyaan mulai timbul di kepalaku

" Apa urusanmu! " Lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab dengan kasar, aku curiga apakah ini benar-benar Hinata?

" Hinata ! katakana padaku siapa yang mem-" Ucapanku dipotong Hinata

" Kau naruto ! orang itu adalah kau **Uzumaki Naruto!** " Jawab Hinata mantap

.

.  
 **DEG!**

.

" A-aku ? hahahaha kau bercanda ya Hina-" Ucapanku terhenti melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia terisak dan entah kenapa itu membuatku merasakan sesak

" Kau membuatku kecewa Naruto, A-aku selalu ada disampingku, Ka-kau ba-bagaikan Ma-matahari hatiku hiks, Ka-kau ta-tau a-aku re-rela melakukan a-apapun un-untuk mu hiks, Ku mohon pe-pergi sekarang juga hiks " Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh pemandangan ini terasa menyakitkan bagiku, aku tidak ingin orang yang mencintainya itu menangis

" Aku tidak mengerti Hinata " Ucapku jujur , semua ini benar-benar membuat ku pusing, apa maksud ucapan Hinata?

" Sudahlah! Ini memang salahku , Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti ! KAU HANYA MENGERTI PERASAAN SAKURA-CHAN DARI PADA DIRIKU ! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT KEARAHKU , KAU MENGABAIKAN DIRIKU , KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU TANPA KEPASTIAN ! – " Teriak Hinata, aku membulatkan mataku , Apa yang Hinata katakan? Sakura ? maksudnya ? tunggu ! jangan bilang kalau ..

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

" Hinata , jadi kau – " Naruto tidak menyangka Hinata mendengar pembicaraan antara dirinya dan sakura

" Ya , Ka-kau b-benar Na-naruto, aku mendengar semuanya, aku melihat semuanya! semua! Saat Sakura memelukmu , menyatakan perasaanya padamu, dan hamper menciummu! Pasti sekarang kau sudah bahagia, iya kan ? " Tutur Hinata lirih, ini benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Hinata dan Naruto

" Kalian sama saja . Kau , Ayah dan anggota clan semuanya sama saja ! tidak ada yang mengakuiku ! tidak ada yang perduli dengan ku , untuk apa kalian mencariku! Jangan pasang tampang tak berdosa ! aku tau ini hanya topeng untuk menutupi perilaku kalian , iya kan ! jawab ! " Mata Naruto melebar , Naruto benar-benar merasakan kegelapan yang ada di sekitar Hinata, ia melihat wajah Hinata dan tanpa sengaja ia dikejutkan saat melihat ikat kepala Hinata, Tanda itu!

" Hinata , Apa kau berencana keluar dari desa?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan

" Iya, aku akan keluar dari desa , dan memulai kehidupan baru , aku akan balas dendam ! aku akan bertambah kuat dan melawan kalian semua ! hahaha !" Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang , Hinata akan pergi? Meninggalkan desa? Sama seperti …Sasuke? Tidak ! ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi lagi ! belum sempat Naruto berkata Hinata sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan menyuntikan sesuatu, sepertinya itu adalah penyerap cakra , Naruto terkejut pandangannya buram , ia merasa sangat pusing , cakranya seperti terkuras _' Lupakan diriku , bahagia lah bersama sakura , saat aku kembali nanti bertarunglah denganku'_ Dan setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu Naruto tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata melihat wajah damai Naruto, ia tersenyum miris, menyuruh Naruto melupakannya ? heh ? yang benar saja mana mungkin ada Hinata di dalam hati Naruto, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar desa , Malam hari dan sendrian , sungguh rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi

" **Selamat tinggal Konoha** " .

.

.

.

.

Hinata pergi melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain , ia tidak tau harus berapa lama ia melompat, sudah 4 jam ia berlari dan meninggalkan desa Konoha , ia tidak siap ! tapi bagaimana pun juga ini pilihannya .

.  
 **TAP TAP TAP**

.  
Hinata berhenti ia bersiap dengan kunainya , ia mengaktifkan byakugan ada seseorang disini!

.  
 **TAP TAP TAP**

.  
Langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas , Hinata mengarahkan byakugannya , 1 orang eh bukan ada 2 orang , Mata Hinata melebar Cakra orang itu terlihat luar biasa , Hinata memegang kunainya dengan erat . Tiba-tiba kunai dengan kertas peledak sudah berada di bawah kakinya dan

.  
 **DUARR!**

.  
Untungnya Hinata dengan sigap melompat ke atas dahan pohon , ia mengibas-ngibaskan kumpulan asap , matanya terkejut melihat 2 orang tersebut . Ternyata orang itu adalah…. **AKATSUKI!** Dan lebih mengagetkan lagi salah satu orang itu adalah Kakak dari sahabat kecilnya yang sudah dianggap kakak sendiri yaitu … **Uciha Itachi** . Pandangan mereka berdua beradu , Kisame menaikan alisnya , ia melihat kearah Itachi , sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal

" Hey itachi , apa kau mengenal gadis ini? " Ujar Kisame, tak ada jawaban dari Itachi

" Ya sudah aku akan menghabisi gadis ini saja ! " Teriak kisame ia mengambil pedang samehadanya dan bersiap menyerang Hinata

" Tunggu ! " Ujar Itachi , ia berjalan mendekati Hinata , sementara Hinata mencengkram kuat batang pohon di sampingnya , Hinata berniat untuk berlari tapi harapannya musnah saat Itachi menggenggam lengan Hinata , Hinata berbalik dan terkejut , Itachi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ada tatapan rindu,kesal,dan juga bingung , tatapan itu bercampur . Hinata akhirnya bersuara

" Le-lepaskan ! " Hinata memberontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi , tapi sayangnya Itachi lebih kuat

" Hyuuga Hinata " Ucap Itachi , Hinata menatap Itachi dengan sangat takut walaupun ia sudah menganggap sebagai kakaknya tapi bagaimanapun juga dia anggota Akatsuki

" Kau-" Itachi menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, bukan wajah Hinata yang ia lihat tapi ikat kepala yang ada di lehernya , Tanda goresan di lambang konoha.

" – Kau keluar dari desa? " Tanya Itachi , Hinata terkejut ia melihat ikat kepala nya wajahnya menjadi murung , ingatannya tentang desa mulai kembali dan akhirnya kegelapan lagi-lagi menguasai dirinya , byakugannya berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat , Itachi terkejut melihat Hinata , segera ia lepaskan genggamannya dan melompat turun dari dahan tersebut. Kisame yang diam juga memasang wajah terkejut melihat perubahannya

" Dugaanmu tepat sekali , aku memang sudah keluar dari desa ! aku muak dengan perlakuan yang ada di desa , mereka semua … MUNAFIK!" Desis Hinata , Byakugan kelamnya menatap kearah itachi dan kisame. Muncul Hasrat untuk bertarung dalam diri Hinata , ia menyeringai dan dengan sigap mengambil kunainya ia berlari kearah Kisame , Kisame hanya menyeringai lalu menarik pedang samehadanya , pertarungan antara mereka sangat sengit , mereka mengeluarkan jurus-jurus terbaik mereka , tapi Kisame saat itu terlalu menganggap lemah gadis yang sedang bertarung dengannya , ia tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu sudah ada di belakangnya bersiap dengan kunai yang akan merobek perut Kisame

" Ini sudah berakhir!" Ucap Hinata tajam , Mata Kishame melebar

.

.  
 **DEG DEG!**

.

.

Hinata menjatuhkan kunainya, Kishame memandang tubuh Hinata yang terjatuh ke tanah , ia tau siapa yang melakukan ini

" Itachi " Kisame menoleh kearah Itachi , Sharingan pemuda itu aktif , lagi-lagi ia menggunakan genjutsu andalannya , Itachi mendekat kearah Hinata yang pingsan karena jurus genjutsunya, ia memandangi wajah Hinata dengan tatapan prihatin , ia menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya pergi , Kisame bingung dengan perlakuan Itachi , ia mengikuti Itachi dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Itachi

" Lalu , apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada gadis ini? " Tanya Kisame , ia sungguh penasaran

" Kau lihat cara dia bertarung ? dia sepertinya mempunyai dendam dan kegelapan di dalam tubuhnya " Jelas Itachi

" Jadi , apakah kau berniat untuk memasukannya menjadi anggota Akatsuki ? " Tebak Kisame

" Iya aku akan menjadikannya anggota Akatsuki , Nagato pasti menyetujuinya " Ujar Itachi ia memandangi wajah _Hinata ' dengan begitu aku akan lebih bisa mengawasi dan menjaga dia , anggap saja ini tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah menjaga sasuke '_

 **\- Markas AKATSUKI –**

" Siapa yang kau bawa itachi? " Tanya Nagato , Semua anggota Akatsuki melihat kedatangan Kisame dan juga Itachi yang menggendong Hinata

" Dia adalah gadis dari desa Konoha , dia mempunyai daya tarung yang bagus dan juga mempunyai sisi kegelapan , Yaa kau tau Itachi berniat menjadikan dia sebagai anggota Akatsuki" Jelas Kisame dengan panjang lebar , sedangkan Nagato melirik kearah Hinata , ia juga mengakui ada aura kegelapan di dalam gadis itu

" Menarik juga jadi apakah dia diterma Nagato ? " Ucap Hidan

" Iya , tapi sebelum itu .. Lepaskan dia dari genjutsumu Itachi " Nagato menatap itachi intens, Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya , ia meletakan tubuh hinata dan membentuk segel , Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata hinata perlahan terbuka , Byakugan itu sudah kembali normal Ia mencoba duduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya , Matanya melebar ia berdiri dan bersiap melancarkan serangan

" Ja-jangan Mendekat! " Teriak Hinata

" Jadi dia Hyuuga ? " Ujar Konan , Hinata memerhatikan konan

" Tenanglah , kau jangan takut , sekarang kau akan menjadi anggota kami " Ucap Itachi menenangkan Hinata , Sekali lagi ia dikejutkan dengan pernyataan itachi

" Hey, hey , jangan memasang posisi untuk menyerang begitu " Hidan menatap Hinata , Hinata pun berdiri tegap ia meletakan tangannya di depan dadanya

" Kisame ambilkan Jubah Akatsuki" Perintah Nagato , kisame menuruti perintah nagato dan mengambil jubah tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata

" Selamat datang dan Selamat bergabung" Ucap Kisame sambil menyerahkan Jubah kepada hinata , hinata menatap jubah tersebut _' Mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi takdirku , bergabung dengan organisasi Akatsuki , mungkin jika aku bergabung aku akan menjadi lebih kuat , ya itu benar karena ini jalan ninjaku!'_ Batin Hinata meyakinkan

" Terimakasih " Balas Hinata singkat

 **\- TBC -**

 **Haaayy! Kyaaa ! akhirnya chap ini selesai ! \m/ Terimakasih atas Reviewnya! Yoshh kita akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers!**

Anggi575 : Haha iya ini sudah diupdate \m/ semoga sukaa!

Shizuka : iya maafin Author yang nggak becus ini *bungkukbungkuk

Once98 : Terimakasih sudah membaca, iya maaf kalau kependekan ceritannya dan cerita ini sebagai gantinya \m/ semoga suka

Yustinus224 : Hahaha terimakasih sudah mendukung, iya akan Author usahain

hiru nesaan : Aaah maaf ya kalian jadi nggak enak bacanya karena ceritannya pendek *nangisnangis. Tapi dengan cerita ini Author menebus kesalahannyaa \m/ semoga suka

Lavienda : Iya Hiashi kenapa kamu tengga *Authorbaper. Yoshh terimakasih sudah mendukung!

 **Terimakasih sudah mereview ! Semoga dengan Review kalian Author akan membuat karya yang indah *ditimpukreader . Baiklah Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya yaa!**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **-Please-**


	8. Chapter 8 : Misi Pencarian!

**-Markas Akatsuki-**

" Selamat datang Hyuuga Hinata, sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki, Kau pasti sudah tau kan tentang Akatsuki ?" Ujar Pein tegas, Hinata yang kini telah memakai jubah Akatsuki dan cincin khas yang melekat di jari manisnya sebelah kiri mengangkat wajahnya menatap si pemilik mata Rinnegan tersebut.

" Iya, aku sudah tau tentang Akatsuki " Jawab Hinata

" Baguslah, jadi kami tidak perlu menjelaskan sesuatu lagi " Ucap Pein

" I-itu… hm hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kenapa kalian menjadikanku anggota Akatsuki?" Tanya Hinata penuh selidik, Konan yang ada di samping Pein pun mulai berbicara

" Sebenarnya kami telah melihat kemampuanmu " Ujar Konan ia melihat Hinata dengan seksama _' Aku bisa merasakan ada setitik kebencian di dalam hatinya walaupun kebaikannya menutupi kebenciannya itu '_

" Ke-kemampuan? Maksudmu kalian sudah mengincarku dari dahulu ? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan!" Teriak Hinata, ia memasang posisi bertarungnya, walaupun sekarang ia sudah bukan lagi shinobi Konoha tapi ia tidak mau dibodohi lagi oleh orang-orang.

" Tidak ada yang kami rencanakan, kau itu sebenarnya sangat kuat dan kami tahu itu. Hanya saja orang-orang bodoh yang ada di Konoha tidak menyadari hal itu, karena kau terlalu dianggap remeh, Hinata " Tambah Pein.

" Benarkah itu? Me-memangnya kau punya bukti hah! " Ucap Hinata tegas

" Apakah kau masih tidak menyadarinya? " Ucap Pein lagi

" Menyadari apa? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau selalu saja dibohongi oleh topeng yang mereka pasang " Jelas Pein tenang, Hinata terpaku mendengar penuturan Pein

" Bohong! " Ucap Hinata

" Kau itu polos, Hidup di dunia terkutuk ini memang tidk ada gunanya! " Ucap Pein

" Diam! " Ucap Hinata dengan tubuh yang bergetar

" Kau itu hanya dibodohi! " Ucap Pein tegas

" SUDAH KUBILANG DIAAMM! " Teriak Hinata, Tiba-tiba …

" Tenanglah Hinata, aku yang menyarankan mereka agar kau menjadi anggota Akatsuki " Suara itu mengagetkan Hinata, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Itachi sedang berjalan menuju dirinya, Hinata kembali ke posisi normal, sekarang ia dan Itachi sedang berhadapan satu sama lain

" I-itachi-san? Aku ... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Hinata berubah menjadi Hinata yang lembut saat dihadapan Itachi, bukan karena Hinata takut kepada Itachi, tapi karena Itachi sudah menjadi sosok kakak ke dua setelah Neji bagi Hinata.

Saat Itachi masih dikonoha, ia sering menemani Sasuke dan Hinata bermain, Sasuke adalah Sahabat Hinata dari kecil, ia sangat manis dan selalu tersenyum dan Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, karena hati Hinata hanya untuk Naruto dari pemuda itu masih kecil, bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi sudah tau kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto.

" Haah~ , Saat bersama Itachi dia langsung berubah seperti itu " Ucap Hidan

" Perempuan memang begitu " Tambah Kisame

" Apa maksudmu! " Ucap Hinata tidak terima, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak suka di remehkan

" Sudahlah Hidan, Kisame! " Ucap Itachi sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya

" Yayaya terserah kau " Ucap Hidan dan Kisame bersamaan

" Ia aku mengerti Hinata, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku menjadikanmu Anggota akatsuki, dulu aku pernah ke Konoha saat kalian masih menjadi genin, saat itu aku sedang mengincar Naruto, selain itu aku bertemu Sasuke dan juga ... dengan mu, aku melihat kau selalu berusaha untuk menjadi tangguh, kau tidak lemah hanya saja kau itu terlalu baik Hinata, Maka dari itu jika kau menjadi Anggota Akatsuki kau tidak akan dipandang remeh oleh orang lain, dan kau akan menjadi kuat" Itachi Menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, Hinata tidak percaya masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya masih ada orang yang menyayanginya, ia tersenyum haru

" Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku, Aku... Sangat bahagia disini, karena sosok Itachi-san sudah ku anggap sebagai Kakak ku sendiri" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya, ia merindukan kehangatan ini, benar-benar membuat ia nyaman.

" Kurasa ada satu hal yang harus kau buang dari sifatmu-" Pein menggantungkan ucapannya, Itachi dan Hinata menoleh kearah Pein yang tengah menatap mereka, Itachi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Pein melalui Matanya

Mata itu seolah mengisyaratkan _-Hilangkan sifat baik yang dimiliki Hyuuga itu, sifat itu akan mengganggu kita dalam mencapai tujuan-_ Itachi kemudian menghadap ke Hinata, kedua tangan Itachi memegang pundak Hinata.

" Haah-" Itachi menghela nafas panjang, sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak mau menggunakan jurus ini untuk Hinata, tapi ini adalah perintah dan sekarang Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" I-itachi-san a-ada ap-"

.

.

 **DEG! DEG!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Hinata membeku, tatapannya hampa dan itu semua karena perbuatan Itachi, dia menggunakan genjutsunya . Dan bisa dibilang itu adalah genjutsu untuk memutar balikan sifat seseorang, tubuh Hinata goyang dan akhirnya ambruk, tetapi secepat mungkin Itachi menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

" Bagus Itachi" Ujar Pein, Konan hanya menatap kasihan pada Hinata, memberi seorang bocah harapan yang belum tentu jadi kenyatan. Konan kembali menatap Pein _'dia benar-benar menginginkan hal itu.'_

" Haah, lain kali jangan menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak " Ucap Itachi dengan pandangan yang tajam.

" Tapi itu demi kebaikannya juga, jika dia terlalu baik dia akan dipandang remeh " Jelas Pein

" Terserah kau sajalah " Ucap Itachi malas

" Sudahlah Itachi lebih baik kau bawa gadis itu dulu, genjutsumu itu butuh waktu kan? " Tambah Konan, ia tidak ingin Itachi dan Pein berkelahi hanya gara-gara masalah kecil

" Iya, itu lebih baik " Itachi pun melangkah menjauh dari Pein dan Konan untuk membawa Hinata

" Haah, lebih baik aku juga istirahat " Ucap Hidan

" Yak kau benar Hidan, lebih baik kita istirahat " Tambah Kisame sambil melangkah pergi

" Jangan lupa kalian harus menjalankan misi besok untuk menangkap bijuu " Jelas Konan

" Yayaya tidak usah kau bilang aku juga tau " Ejek Hidan yang pergi meninggalkan Pein dan Konan mengikuti langkah Kisame

" Jadi kau benar-benar mau menggunakannya? " Tanya Konan memastikan

" Iya, dia bisa dijadikan 'alat' untuk itu " Ucap Pein dengan seringainya

" Kenapa kau memaksakan hal itu ? " Tanya Konan lagi

" Ini sudah takdir, Konan. " Ucap Pein sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Konan

" Sebentar lagi kita akan menguasai dunia yang terkutuk ini " Tambah Pein

" Pein " Ucap Konan lirih

 **KONOHA  
**

**BRAKK!**

" Obaa-san bagaimana ini apa yang harus kita lakukan! Sekarang Hinata pergi dari desa, Arahkan semua Anbu untuk mengejar Hinata ! Oh kalau tidak biarkan Tim 7 saja yang mencarinya!" Nafas naruto tidak beraturan, dia telah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan cepat tapi sang Hokage masih diam tidak merespon, dan untuk bunyi tadi itu perbuatan Naruto yang langsung menggebrak meja Hokage

" Obaa-san cepat lakukan sesuatu! " Masih tak ada jawaban dari sang Hokage

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Argghhh kenapa Obaa-san masih diam! Cepatlah ambil keputusan ! Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengejar Hinata!

" Kalau keberatan aku akan men- "

" Baiklah " Mataku membulat tidak percaya, benarkah? Dia mengizinkanku mengejar Hinata !

" Aaaa terimakasih Obaa-san !" Aku melompat kegirangan, akhirnya aku akan meengejar Hinata

" Kalian akan per-"

.

.

 **BRAKK!**

.

.

Aku melompat kaget, siapa sih yang berani mengganggu pembicaraan ku dengan Obaa-san! Saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku ternyata orang itu …..

" INUZUKA KIBA!" Aku melihat Obaa-san menggeram kesal bahkan , tiba tiba muncul Shino dari belakang Kiba dan akamaru, masih dengan wajah datarnya itu

 **Naruto P.O.V end**

 **Normal P.O.V**

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Ucap Tsunade

" Kami tidak terima! Kenapa anda tidak memberikami misi seperti itu! " Ucap Kiba tidak terima

" Ya! Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tim kami " Tambah Shino

" Itu tidak adil jika hanya Naruto dan Tim 7 yang pergi! " Protes Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto

" A-apa apaan! Kenapa bawa-bawa aku ? " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat

" Kaauu! " Kiba menggeram kesal kearah Naruto

" Jadi bagaimana Hokage-sama? Apakah kami diizinkan? " Tanya Shino

" Jika tidak diizinkan kami akan membuat gaduh disini! " Ancam Kiba

"Haaahh, baiklah kalian juga akan kutugaskan ikut dengan tim 7 untuk mencari Hinata." Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyuruh Anbu untuk mencari Hinata tapi mereka terus saja memaksa untuk ikut

" Tapi dengan satu syarat-" Naruto, Kiba,dan Shino memasang tampang tanda tanya, syarat? Kenapa pakai syarat lagi ? Apa syaratnya?

" -Hyuuga Neji dan Shikamaru akan ikut bersama kalian." Ujar Tsunade tenang menatap mereka.

" Eh? Kenapa mereka juga ikut! " Protes Naruto

" Hey, aku tidak mungkin membiarakan kalian pergi tanpa seorang Ketua kan? " Ucap Tsunade tajam

" Hah apa boleh buat " Ucap Kiba

" Lagi pula Nejikan sepupunya Hinata, jadi dia akan banyak tau tentang Hinata " Jelas Tsunade

" Benar juga! " Ucap Naruto

" Kalian tidak keberatan kan? " Tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan menyelidik

" Tidak! " Ucap mereka Bertiga

" Hm, bagus! Sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk misi kalian! Bawa Hinata kembali ke desa! " Perintah Tsunade

" Baik!" Seru mereka bertiga, mereka bersemangat sekali, bagi Kiba dan Shino Hinata sudah baik dalam tim mereka dan kini saatnya mereka membalas budi pada Hinata, Kiba melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum menghadap ke luar kaca jendela ruang Hokage. Kiba ikut tersenyum _'Akhirnya kau mengerti Hinata mencintaimu, Aku yakin Hinata tidak salah pilih denganmu, Jagalah Hinata, Naruto.'_ Batin Kiba

Setelah menghadap Hokage, mereka pun keluar dari Ruangan tersebut. Shino langsung pulang karena sibuk dengan serangganya, hanya tersis Naruto dan Kiba juga Akamaru.

" Hey apa kau ada waktu? " Tanya Kiba pada Naruto

" Hmm, yah ku rasa aku punya banyak waktu, jadwal latihanku sedang kosong " Jelas Naruto

" Bagus! Ayo kita pergi ! " Ajak Kiba

" Hah? Pergi Kemana? " Tanya Naruto Bingung

" Besok kita akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani misi jadi aku akan mentraktirmu Makan! " Teriak Kiba bersemangat

" Waahh, benarkah ? " Tanya Naruto tak kalah semangat

" Ya mari kita per- "

" RAMEENN! AKU DATAAANGG~ ! " Naruto langsung berlari menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku meninggalkan Kiba yang kesal

" NARUTOO! " Teriak Kiba, Akhirnya Kiba dan Akamaru pun mengejar Naruto yang berlari mendahuluinya

SKIP TIME

" Haah~ Ka-kau curang! " Keluh kiba sambil mengatur nafasnya sementara Akamaru sudah terbaring karena mengejar Naruto

" Ahaha , maaf aku bersemangat jika mendengar kata _' Traktir_ ' itu Hahaha " Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Haah kau itu! "

 **Kediaman Hyuuga**

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan ruangan yang sedang ia tempati dengan seksama, mengingat kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama seorang gadis kecil yang cantik dan juga ... Istrinya, mengingat istrinya membuat batin pria ini terluka, seperti membuka lagi luka lama, ini semua salahnya tidak seharusnya ia terlalu keras dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pewaris Clannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan sangat merindukan kenangan itu.

Ini semua salahnya, andaikan saja ia tidak menyuruh orang-orang membunuh Hinata, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Diam-diam Hinata menangis tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui hal itu, tidak ada seorang pun. Jika diluar mungkin Hiashi akan memasang wajah datarnya dengan pandangan menakutkan.

Tetapi berbeda jika ia tengah sendirian seperti saat ini, bagaimanapun ia juga manusia. Ia masih memiliki hati untuk mengabaikan seseorang tapi ini merupakan sebuah desakan dari penasehat clan dan sebagai ketua Clan Hyuuga ia harus mengambil keputusan walau berat sedikitpun

Dan itulah resiko yang harus dia ambil, lagipula ini juga salahnya karena terlalu kasar terhadap Hinata.

" Hiashi-sama " Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hiashi yang sedang memegang bingkai foto, ia melepaskan bingkai foto itu dan segera memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

" Hn, Ada berita apa Neji?" Tanya Hiashi, ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya tanpa menghadap ke arah Neji, tapi Neji sebenarnya tau apa yang sekarang dirasakan ole Hiashi sekarang bahkan Neji juga sedih saat ini, Hinata adik sepupunya sudah meninggalkan Konoha dan tidak disini lagi bersamanya

" Aku hanya ingin pamit, saya ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi bersama tim 7 dan juga tim 8 ditemani dengan Shikamaru" Jelas Neji, Hiashi masih tidak bergeming, bahkan mengangguk juga tidak, mungkin dia masih terguncang kehilangan anak yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi, Neji yang tidak ingin mengganggu Hiashi berniat meninggalkan ruangan ini

" Jika tidak ada lagi saya mohon un-"

" Misi tentang apa?" Ucapan Hiashi memotong perkataan neji

" Mencari ... Hinata-sama" Jelas Neji, ia dapat melihat bahu Hiashi menegang walau hanya sebentar

" Hn, berhati-hatilah" Respon sang Ketua Clan, walaupun sikapnya yang dingin, Neji sangat tau masih ada rasa kasih sayang di dalam hati Hiashi untuk Hinata, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dan untuk sekarang Neji tidak mau mengambil pusing hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang persiapan untuk menjalankan misi.

" Baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan saya undur diri Hiashi-sama" Derap langkah Neji yang teratur menghiasi ruangan yang hampa itu, semakin lama Neji semakin menjauh tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

" Aku minta padamu, temukan Hinata aku sangat menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu padanya, aku sangat menyayanginya, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku merasa sedih karena tidak dapat melakukan apa yang mendiang istriku minta, Jadi aku mohon **Temukan Hinata** " Pinta Hiashi masih dengan posisi yang sama tanpa berbalik melihat Neji, Neji tertegun baru kali ini Hiashi memohon kepadanya dan detik itu juga Neji tersenyum, ia sangat senang dugaanya benar! Hiashi masih peduli dengan Hinata walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

" Tanpa diminta aku pasti akan melakukannya, karena Hinata juga sepupuku, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk Anda, Hiashi-sama" Neji melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memandang ke arah belakang, dan tanpa disadari juga Hiashi bergumam pelan dengan tersenyum tipis.

 _" Terimakasih, Neji"_

-TBC-

Hayy! Akhirnya Author bisa update ceritannya walaupun agak lama maaf ya *ditimpukreaders

Oke tanpa basa-basi kita masuk ke sesi pertanyaan

Once98 : Terimakasih atas Review nya! Oke Author bakalan semangat

Lavienda : Iya sekarang Hinata sudah masuk Akatsuki Hahaha*tawahoror , Kalau Itahina palingan Cuma sebatas kakak adek doang hahahaha

Guest : Itu sebenarnya kekuatan yang tersembunyi dan kekuatan itu berasal dari sisi gelapnya, Naruto terima perasaan Sakura nggak ya? Penjelasannya akan ada di Chapter yang akan datang

Guest : Iya ini udah lanjut

.5 : Yosshh! Semangat!

Shizuka : Maafya kalau Word nya masih pendek bingung mau ditambah apa lagi*nangisbombay

Anitaa Hyuga : Ini sudah Up! Semoga suka

Guest : Itu sih kekuatan yang muncul kalau sisi gelapnya menguasai Hinata, tapi di Chap depan aka nada kekuatan Hinata yang baru Yeeaaayy!

Guest : Jawabannya aka nada di Chap mendatang! Ditunggu ya!

hime chan : Ahaha maaf yak arena Author updatenya lama! Soalnya Author kemarin deg-degan ngurusin Rapot Hahaha. Tapi tenang aja sekarang insyaallah bakalan cepet Upnya! Terimakasih atas semangatnya!

Guest : Okee! Sudah di Up!

Shizuka : Maafya Wordnya masih pendek (T︵T)

Anggi575 : Ciee penasaran , Hahaha selamat membaca ya \m/

Ina : Yosshhh! Semangat Hinataa balaskan saja! *Baper

salsabilla ramadhana : Oke selamat membaca \m/

lol : Oke sudah dilanjutkan! Semoga sukaaa

Oke! Semua sudah dibalas Reviewnya ! Terimakasih karena sudah memberi Author Semangat ! Semoga kalian Suka dengan ceritanya. Sampai jumpa di Chap Depaaaannn

R

E

V

I

E

W

-Please-


	9. Chapter 9 : Kembalilah Hinata!

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

 _" Baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan saya undur diri Hiashi-sama" Derap langkah Neji yang teratur menghiasi ruangan yang hampa itu, semakin lama Neji semakin menjauh tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara._

 _" Aku minta padamu, temukan Hinata aku sangat menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu padanya, aku sangat menyayanginya, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku merasa sedih karena tidak dapat melakukan apa yang mendiang istriku minta, Jadi aku mohon **Temukan Hinata** " Pinta Hiashi masih dengan posisi yang sama tanpa berbalik melihat Neji, Neji tertegun baru kali ini Hiashi memohon kepadanya dan detik itu juga Neji tersenyum, ia sangat senang dugaanya benar! Hiashi masih peduli dengan Hinata walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada yang dingin dan datar._

 _" Tanpa diminta aku pasti akan melakukannya, karena Hinata juga sepupuku, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk Anda, Hiashi-sama" Neji melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memandang ke arah belakang, dan tanpa disadari juga Hiashi bergumam pelan dengan tersenyum tipis._

 _" Terimakasih, Neji"_

* * *

 _ **WARNING : OC, Abal-abal, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain**  
_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read !**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 **HINATA P.O.V**

Disini sangat gelap, tidak ada satu orangpun disini, dimana mereka ? Tolong! Siapapun tplong aku!,aku takut sendirian, tiba-tiba Aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang. Dia sepertinya laki-laki dan sudah berumur, dia mendekatiku tetapi wajahnya masih terhalang, semakin dekat aku semakin bisa melihatnya, Mata, hidung, mulut, dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat seluruh waj-

 **DEG!**

" To-tou-san? " Tubuh ku bergetar, be-benarkah itu kau, Tou-san? aku merindukan Tou-san sangat merindukannya, aku ingin merasakan pelukan Tousan lagi. Tidak hanya terkejut dengan kedatangannya, tiba-tiba wajah Tou-san sedang tersenyum ke araku, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, Aku membeku seketika.

" Hinata, Kembalilah " Mataku membulat, Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisanku, aku tidak sanggup, saat ini aku benar-benar kesepian, Aku merindukan senyuman Tou-san, Kehangatan yang diberikan Tou-san untukku. Aku mencoba menggapai tangannya, sedikit lagi tangan ku dapat menggapainya

 **TAP !**

Tangan kami saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, ini benar-benar terasa nyata! Tou-san telah kembali seperti du-

" KEMBALILAH KAU KE NERAKA! " Tou-sanku berteriak dan membuat mataku membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya! apa aku tak salah dengar?

 **BRAAKK!**

Tubuhku terhempas jauh, secara bersamaan Aku juga merasakan sakit yang menjalar, Benarkah itu Tou-sanku! Kejam! Dia mendekat lagi, Membawa Kusanagi yang mengkilap seperti siap membunuhku kapan saja! Aku tidak terima! Dunia Terkutuk ini! Hanya ada Penderitaan! DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL !

" AAAAAAAAAA! "

 **HINATA P.O.V END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

" AAAAAAAAAA! " Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sesekali ia mengatur nafasnya kembali mencoba lebih tenang tapi bayangan itu tetap hadir

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Hinata sedang khawatir saat ini, bayangan itu masih hadir. Ia mengaktifkan byakugannya, bersiap dengan kunai yang sudah ada di tangan kananya, ia mencengkram kunai itu dengan erat walau sesekali tanganya tetap gemetar, Pintu dibuka dan-

 **SLAPPP!**

Kunai itu dilempar tepat ke arah pintu pada saat orang itu membukanya, tapi kunai yang Hinata lempar tidak mengenai seseorang itu, Mata Hinata membulat melihat orang itu mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

" Hinata, ada apa denganmu? " Tanya pria misterius yang ternyata adalah Itachi

" Bukan urusanmu! " Bentak Hinata, Itachi memaklumi keadaan ini, kondisi Hinata yang berbeda sekarang diakibatkan jurusnya sendiri, tak lama Itachi mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Menatap mata itu sangat dalam.

" Apa yang kau li- "

" Bersikaplah sewajarnya hanya dihadapanku " seakan perintah mata Hinata yang tadi menatap tajam pada Itachi, perlahan-lahan berubah, tak lagi seperti tatapan tadi. Itachi menghela nafas, ini lah cara satu-satunya agar Hinata bersikap normal padanya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau memakai jurus ini tapi apa boleh buat, setidaknya ini akan membuat Hinata dan Itachi saling berbagi cerita.

" Jadi, aku akan mengulang pertanyaanku, Kau kenapa Hinata? " Tanya Itachi dengan mengubah posisi nya dari berdiri menjadi duduk di samping batu yang tadi menopang hinata

" Aku baik-baik saja "

" Benarkah? "

" Hanya mimpi buruk, jangan terlalu difikirkan "

Itachi menghela nafas, jika Hinata memang tidak ingin bercerita tentang mimpinya tidak apa, asalkan Hinata selalu tersenyum itu sudah cukup, untuk sementara ia akan menggantikan Neji sebagai kakak nya untuk sementara waktu

" Oh iya, bagaimana Konoha ? "

" Bagaimana apanya ? "

" Ya, Kotanya memangnya apa? "

" Hahahaha " Hinata tertawa, Itachi sedikit terpana seingatnya ia pernah melihat Hinata tertawa, Dan itu sudah lama sekali

" Kenapa tertawa ? Ada yang lucu ? " Tanya Itachi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Hnata heran, seketika Hinata berhenti tertawa

" Tidak Itachi-nii, hanya saja pertanyaanmu sangat konyol, yah lupakan saja, baik akan kuceritakan Konoha itu sudah banyak berubah dan sekarang dipimpin oleh Hokage ke 5 " Jelas Hinata, Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti, tapi masih ada yang ingin ditanyakannya dalam benak Itachi.

" Hokage ke 5 kudengar dia seorang sanin legendaris ya? Sama seperti Jiraya ? " Tanya Itachi

" Iya itu benar, namanya Tsunade " Jawab Hinata

" Lalu bagaimana dengan dia- " Itachi menggantungkan pertanyaannya, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung karena pertanyaan Itachi

" Dia? Siapa dia ? " Tanya Hinata, untuk saat ini Hinata memang belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Itachi

" Haahh, Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ungkap Itachi, Itachi melihat Hinata menegang mendengar nama Naruto, tapi kenapa harus tegang? Biasanya jika Hinata ditanya tentang Naruto, wanita itu akan tergagap ataupun wajahnya akan mirip seperti kepiting rebus, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" Ada apa Hinata? Terjadi sesuatu ? " Jelas Itachi, Tidak ada respon apapun dari Hinata, ia hanya diam sambil menunduk, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memaksa tapi, untuk sekali saja ia ingin membantu Hinata

" Baiklah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku bercerita " Itachi tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis hingga Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Itachi sedang tersenyum, Hinata menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan tentang pria itu... **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **-Gerbang Konoha-**

" Apakah Kalian sudah siap ? " Tanya sang ketua tim

" Siap ! " Jawab mereka bersamaan

" Neji " Panggil Shikamaru, Neji yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menatap Shikamaru

" Gunakan Byakuganmu, kau akan berada di barisan Kedua bersamaku, sedangkan yang di barisan pertama ada Kiba dan juga Shino, Untuk Tim 7 berada di barisan paling belakang karena Hanya tim kalian yang utuh untuk saat ini, jangan gegabah karena Misi kita mencari Hinata dan memintanya untuk Kembali ke Konoha " Jelas Shikamaru, Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali satu orang

" Hey! Naruto ! " Teriak Sakura, ia sangat kesal sebenarnya Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Shikamaru atau tidak sih! Tapi tidak ada respon dari Naruto

 **SAKURA P.O.V**

Baka ! Naruto itu ! Dia mendengar apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan tidak sih! Kenapa Responnya diam! Arrgh ingin sekali aku memuk- Aku terdiam sebentar melihat Naruto, mata itu memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam, Sedalam Itukah kau mencintai Hinata, Naruto? Aku memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku ingin mengambil Naruto yang sangat dicintai temanku sendiri? Maafkan aku Naruto, Hinata.

 **Tap!**

Aku memegang pundak Naruto, dia menatapku heran, aku hanya tersenyum padanya

" Jangan Khawatir, Hinata pasti baik-baik saja " ujarku menenangkan, Tapi mata Naruto malah menatap sedih padaku, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku.

" Iya, kau benar! Hinata itu kuat ! Dia pasti baik-baik saja " Teriak bocah pirang itu, ada sebagian kecil dari hatiku yang tersakiti tapi, entah kenapa rasa ini tidak sesakit saat Sasuke ingin pergi meninggalkan aku, Mungkin aku memang hanya mencintai Sasuke, Semoga di perjalanan ini aku bisa bertemu Sasuke.

 **SAKURA P.O.V END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, seandainya Sakura tau saat ini Naruto sedang di landa rasa bersalah, di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena telah membuatnya salah paham, dan di sisi lain kesalah pahaman itu terjadi karena Sakura, tapi ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Sakura karena Sakura itu temannya dan teman Sasuke juga

" Baiklah! Kita pergi sekarang! " Teriak Naruto semangat

Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan desa, Mereka berlari sesuai dengan posisi masing-masing, Tujuan mereka adalah kawasan Hutan yang diketahui pernah menjadi tempat persembunyian Akatsuki

" Jadi, kita akan ke hutan itu ? "

" Iya, Aku dengar para Anbu yang ditugaskan waktu itu melihat jejak kaki Hinata di dekat kawasan tersebut dan Anjing pelacak mereka juga membenarkan hal tersebut, terlebih lagi ada 2 jejak kaki yang berdampingan dengan jejak Hinata tapi taklama jejak kaki Hinata menghilang. Bisa jadi Hinata diculik oleh Anggota Akatsuki karena kawasan itu dekat dengan markas Akatsuki tetap masalah markas itu masih dihuni atau tidak masih belum dipastikan. Yang penting kita harus mencari tau hal itu ! Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana Hinata bisa pergi dari desa? Padahal dia pasti tau kan tim kita akan kekurangan orang jika tidak ada dia, iya kan Shino? " Ujar Kiba panjang lebar sedangkan Pemuda penyuka serangga itu terdiam, ia juga tidak tau alasan yang pasti kenapa teman satu timnya pergi tapi ia sempat mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Hokage. Kiba yang melihat Shino tidak merespon menjadi kesal, ia pun diam dan tetap berjalan sambil sesekali mencoba mencium aroma Hinata.

 **-Markas Akatsuki-**

" Jadi, begitulah ceritanya " Lirih Hinata lesu, Itachi memandang Hinata dengan seksama ternyata gadis ini telah melalui rintangan yang cukup besar bagi dirinya

" Hm, Aku tidak menyangka Hiashi-sama sekejam itu padamu dan maafkan aku karena sudah membahas tentang... Naruto " Itachi melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya

" Tidak apa-apa lagi pula disini sudah ada Itachi-nii sebagai pengganti sosok Neji-nii " Senyum Hinata bertambah lebar, Andai Hinata tau senyum palsunya itu mungkin akan membodohi orang lain tapi tidak bagi Itachi _' Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Hinata. Senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang aku harapkan '_ batin Itachi.

" Itachi! Kau dimana ! Hey ! Itachii! " Teriakan Kisame membuyarkan fikiran itachi, sedangkan Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda Heran? Kira-kira siapa yang berteriak seperti itu, wajar saja Hinata tidak tau dia baru disini sedangkan Itachi sudah lama patner dengan Kisame

" Itu suara Kisame, jangan terlalu difikirkan dia memang seperti itu " Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Hinata, Sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

" Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, sepertinya ada informasi penting " Ujar Itachi sambil berlalu

" Hm " Hinata memandangi Punggung itachi yang mulai menjauh, lama kelamaan mata Hinata juga berubah menjadi tegas kembali, seperti yang kita tau Hinata akan terkena genjutsu jika tidak ada Itachi disampingnya, Artinya Hinata yang sekarang akan berubah menjadi Hinata yang memiliki Sifat kebalikan dari Hinata aslinya.

* * *

... 

**Konoha**

" Jadi itu semua benar Hiashi-sama? " Tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan menyelidik, Sementara Ketua Clan Hyuuga itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi-datar-

" Benar, apa yang tadi ku katakan itu benar Hokage-sama " Jawab Hiashi dengan tenang, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, semua ini salahnya

" Haah, baiklah, Apakah kau sudah menugaskan bawahan Hyuuga untuk mencari Hinata ? "

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? " Sebenarnya Hiashi sangat benci jika orang ingin mengetahui privasinya, biarlah dia sebagai Ketua Clan saja yang akan mengurusnya.

" Bagaimana pun juga Hinata itu bagian dari Konoha ! " Tsunade hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak menahan emosinya, Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja sebagai Hokage ia harus mengetahui permasalahan yang ada didesanya.

" Hah, aku masih tidak menyangka ini, Kenapa kau keras sekali pada Anakmu? Hinata sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu , tanpa kau ketahui Hinata perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, dia terus menerus latihan sampai tidak ingat waktu hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan darimu, tapi kau? Kau bahkan tidak mau melihat Hinata sedikit pun- " Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar, Mata Hiashi benar-benar terbelalak sekarang

 **HIASHI P.O.V**

Apa ? Hinata latihan terus menerus? Pantas saja aku jarang melihat Hinata dirumah, Aku telah berprasangka buruk pada Anakku sendiri, Ayah macam apa aku ini? Apa yang Tsunade katakan memang benar Hinata sudah menjadi kuat tapi aku sudah terlambat untuk memujinya dia sudah jauh dari jangkauanku.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri! Terpengaruh oleh para tetua Clan yang terus saja menyalahkan Hinata dan meminta agar Hanabi yang akan menjadi penerus Clan? Sungguh Bodoh!

" Kurasa Hinata memang sedang hancur saat ini, dia sangat terpukul atas insiden itu, Para Tetua itu benar-benar mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga ! " Benar tapi ini semua tetap salahku, kalau saja aku tidak mendengar perkataan mereka, Hinata pasti masih ada disini, Ah dari pada aku harus mendengar ocehan yang tidak penting lebih baik aku pulang saja

" Aku harus pergi " ujarku tenang aku pun langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan Hokage yang sedang teriak-teriak memanggil namaku haah, lebih baik aku fokuskan ke pencarian Hinata..

 **Hiashi P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

" Kurasa kita harus beristirahat disini dulu " ujar Shikamaru

" Apa? Istirahat padahal setengah perjalan lagi! Kita akan sampai di Hutan itu, kenapa harus menunda ! " Teriak Naruto tidak terima, Dia heran kenapa harus istirahat bukan kah itu sama halnya menunda pencarian Hinata?

" Kau tidak lihat langit hampir gelap " Shino mulai bersuara , 2 lawan 1 jelas Naruto kalah

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" Hey kau mau kemana Naruto ! " Teriak Neji, yang ditanya berhenti sebentar kemudian Menatap teman temannya

" Mencari udara segar " Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia mengaku benar-benar lelah tapi hatinya masih tidak karuan, terselip rasa khawatir dalam benaknya, Sedang apakah dia? Apakah dia sudah makan? Kedinginan kah dia? Baik-baik saja kah dia? Bagaimana jika benar Hinata diculik Akatsuki? Apakah Akatsuki menyiksanya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat tangan Naruto mengepal kuat

" Sial ! " Tinjuan sukses mendarat di pohon sebelah Naruto yang tidak bersalah, ia melompat dan menduduki dahan tersebut, matanya menerawang ke langit membayangkan gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya rindu

Sementara di Markas akatsuki terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang keluar dari markas itu, meminta ijin pada yang lainnya dengan alasan untuk menghirup udara segar tapi entah kenapa matanya kini menerawang ke langit, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, terlintas wajah pemuda bernama _**Uzumaki Naruto**_ di fikirannya

" Ahh.." Hinata mundur selangkah, masih dengan keterkejutannya kenapa ada wajah pemuda itu difikirannya? Apa dia ada hubungan dengan pemuda jinchuuriki itu?

" Kenapa muncul wajah Uzumaki itu? Jinnchuriki pembuat onar itu! " Hinata sendiri heran kenapa masih terbayang pemuda itu tersenyum, Hinata mengepalkuat seolah di dalam hatinya ia rindu dengan pemuda itu.

 _ **" Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Hinata "**_

 **" Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Naruto "**

Dua kalimat itu secara spontan keluar dari mulut pasangan berbeda gender ini, entah kenapa perasaan rindu menyelimuti hati mereka, perasaan yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun, Dengan di bawah langit yang sama kata itu terucap. Akankah mereka berdua bertemu? Atau takdir tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi?

* * *

...

Yo Minna! Akhirnya chap ini sudah keluar! Maaf karena Updatenya lama, Karena Author sedang sibuk hehehe *peace , oh iya tak lupa Author mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Readers yang dengan setia menunggu huhuhuh *nangisbombay dan terimakasih juga yang sudah Review \m/, oke kita bakalan bales Review kalian!

Lavienda : Ya begitulah XD susah hilangnya hahaha, oke terimakasih ya \m/

Lavender187 : Iya dalam cerita itu Sasuke sudah kerja sama dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Iyaa terimakasih! Author bakalan semangat!

salsabilla ramadhana : Itachi dipaksa berbuat seperti itu :'( Hinata kasihan juga karena Itachi aah dua-duanya kasihan deh huhuhu

Loserfool : Ah, Gomen kalau terlihat dipaksakan

Once98 : Yah, mungkin agak mirip sama yang RTN tapi ga benar-benar mirip kok XD , Terimakasih Author pasti bakalan semangat !

Shizuka : Maksudnya keberadaan gimana? Kalau keberadaan dimana Hinata sekarang masih belum diketahui , penyelamatannya di chap ini \m/ seoga sukaa

Guest : Terimakasih karena menyukai cerita ini \m/, Nih baru muncul dia dengan tampang tak berdosa Plak! *ditamparreaders

hinaruchan1012 : Ah terimakasih atas sarannya! Bakalan Author pertimbangin, mungkin bakalan dibuat untuk chap depan, terimakasih ya sarannya! Oke Ganbatte!

Uzumaki Dzikri : Hahaha gomen telat , tapi insyaallah nanti bakalan ngebut kok pasti ngalahin Valentino Rossi! *salahpembicaraan

fe'ax cs :Author tetap buat pair SS, tapi menurut Hinata Naruto udah jadian sama Sakura nah konfliknya mungkin aka nada disitu

ina : Akhirnyaaa hahahahha*ikutketawa

Eayhandi : Terimakasih udah menunggu*bungkukbungkuk , Sudah di Up semoga suka ya!

Oke Author nggak bakalan panjang lebar lagi, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah Review ff ini, semoga para Readers tetap menyukainya! Sekali lagi Terimakasih! Sampai jumpa di Chap depaann!

 **Please**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **…**


	10. Chapter 10 : Perubahan!

_Chapter sebelumnya :  
_ _Sementara di Markas akatsuki terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang keluar dari markas itu, meminta ijin pada yang lainnya dengan alasan untuk menghirup udara segar tapi entah kenapa matanya kini menerawang ke langit, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, terlintas wajah pemuda bernama_ ** _Uzumaki Naruto_** _di fikirannya_

 _" Ahh.." Hinata mundur selangkah, masih dengan keterkejutannya kenapa ada wajah pemuda itu difikirannya? Apa dia ada hubungan dengan pemuda jinchuuriki itu?_

 _" Kenapa muncul wajah Uzumaki itu? Jinnchuriki pembuat onar itu! " Hinata sendiri heran kenapa masih terbayang pemuda itu tersenyum, Hinata mengepalkuat seolah di dalam hatinya ia rindu dengan pemuda itu._

 ** _" Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Hinata "_**

 ** _" Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Naruto "_**

 _Dua kalimat itu secara spontan keluar dari mulut pasangan berbeda gender ini, entah kenapa perasaan rindu menyelimuti hati mereka, perasaan yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun, Dengan di bawah langit yang sama kata itu terucap. Akankah mereka berdua bertemu? Atau takdir tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi?_

* * *

 **Warning : Typo, abal-abal , OC , dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lain**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

 **-** **Kawasan Hutan** **-**

Kelopak mata pemuda bersurai pirang ini mulai terbuka, cahaya menyilaukan seakan menusuk matanya, ia menggosokan matanya sambil menguap dan melihat sekelilingnya semua masih tidur kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya serasa kaku, ia pun berjalan dan menemukan Neji sedang berdiri di dekat danau.

" Kau sudah bangun, Naruto ? " Tanya Neji, Naruto melangkah mendekati Neji yang sedang memandangi danau

" Ya, seperti itulah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Naruto, Neji hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto menatap Neji Heran

" Ada apa ? Ceritakan saja, Apakah kau ... merindukan Hinata ? " Tebak Naruto, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Naruto, ia menatap Naruto dalam-dalam sedangkan Naruto menjadi Salah tingkah dibuat Neji

" Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahku ? "

" Tidak, Kau benar Naruto aku merindukan Hinata-sama " Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Neji hanya bisa tersenyum sedih

" Ya, aku juga merindukannya Neji, dan untuk itulah kita disini, aku percaya kita pasti akan menemukan Hinata " Teriak Naruto, ia berusaha tegar walaupun di dalam hatinya ia merasa ragu untuk membujuk Hinata pulang, Membujuk Sasuke yang sudah lama ia kenal saja sangat susah , apalagi membujuk Hinata yang Naruto saja baru tahu bahwa Cinta Hinata sangat besar untuknya.

" Kenapa kau merindukannya juga ? Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-sama ? " Tanya Neji penuh selidik, bukankah bocah pirang disebelahnya ini sangat mencintai Sakura rekan satu timnya?

" Itu karena- " Naruto menghela nafas kasar, ia menunduk dan lagi-lagi terbayang wajah Hinata saat tersenyum

" Neji... Hinata sangat mencintai aku kan ? " Mata Neji membulat sempurna, berarti Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaan Hinata? _'Sejak kapan Naruto tau akan hal itu?'_ Batin Neji

" Iya kau benar, Hinata memang sangat mencintaimu, bahkan saat kalian masih Genin " Lagi-lagi Naruto harus tersenyum miris, Bagaimana bisa hanya dia yang tidak memahami perasaan Hinata yang begitu besar untuknya?

" Aku bodoh, baru menyadari hal itu sekarang "

" Ya kau memang bodoh, tapi itu bukanlah masalah sekarang yang penting kau sudah mengerti perasaan Hinata-sama " Tutur Neji tenang, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia memperhatikan yang aneh karena Neji biasanya akan memaki-maki diri Naruto tapi sekarang dia malah-

" Sudahlah jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, Aku tidak memaki dirimu karena ini berkaitan dengan Hinata-sama, dan untuk itu juga aku memperbolehkanmu mendekati Hinata-sama tapi dengan satu syarat, Kau harus membuat Hinata-sama bahagia " Jelas Neji panjang lebar, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat istirahat mereka tadi , sedangkan Naruto hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Neji, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau Neji semakin jauh darinya ia terus saja mematung.

" Hoy! Sampai kapan kau akan disana terus ! " Teriak Neji dari kejauhan , Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Neji langsung tersadar dari lamunanya dan melihat Neji sudah jauh meninggalkannya

" Hoyy! Neji tunggu aku! Hooy ! " Teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengikuti Neji yang mulai menjauh

.

.

.

 **-** **Markas Akatsuki** **-**

Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi markas Akatsuki, ia merasa bosan jika hanya duduk dan diam, lagi pula Itachi sudah berjanji akan melatihnya sepulang ia dari menangkap bijuu, Hinata mengelilingi Markas itu dan tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya agak terbuka

" Hm, ruangan apa ini ? " Tangan Hinata perlahan-lahan mendorong pintu tersebut

 **KRIEK!**

" Jangan seperti pencuri Hinata " Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan tersebut, dan Hinata sudah tau bahwa orang itu adalah …..

" Konan! Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan ruangan apa ini ? " Tanya Hinata, ia pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, di dalam ruangan itu banyak peralatan-peralatan medis yang entah apa fungsinya

" Ini adalah ruang penelitian Akatsuki, disini kami membuat eksperimen dan mengembangkan jutsu-jutsu hebat walaupun sebenarnya itu terlarang " Jelas Konan, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, tetapi matanya terfokus pada satu hal yaitu benda yang dibelakang Konan

" Benda apa itu Konan? " Tanya Hinata heran, sedangkan Konan mengalihkan pandangan awal menuju arah pandang Hinata, ternyata Hinata melihat botol berukuran sedang yang didalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna Orange bercampur warna lavender seperti warna mata yang dimiliki Hinata, Cairan itu bergerak tidak beraturan

" Itu adalah Cakra yang terbentuk dari gabungan cakra Kyuubi dan cakra beberapa Bijuu lainnya " Konan memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Cakra ini

" Lalu untuk apa Cakra ini? Dan apakah kalian yang menggabungkannya ? " Tanya Hinata lagi, matanya masih terfokus pada Cakra itu

" Bukan " Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah berada di belakang Konan dan Hinata

" Nagato ! " Teriak Hinata dan Konan secara bersamaan, pandangan mereka beralih ke Nagato yang menatap mereka berdua

" Apa yang kau maksud dengan Bukan ? " Hinata menaikan satu alisnya, ia masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Nagato

" Kami tidak menggabungkannya, Cakra ini tercipta karena ketidaksengajaan saat Rikudo Senin memisahkan Cakra-cakra Juubi sehingga membentuk Bijuu. Cakra ini bisa dimasukan ke dalam tubuh seseorang " Tubuh Hinata menegang, Apa ? Karena ketidaksengajaan? Artinya cakra ini berbentuk seperti Monster? Lalu Memasukan Cairan ini ke tubuh sesorang, jangan bilang kalau Cairan itu sudah masuk ke tubuh seseorang maka seseorang itu

" Iya, Dia akan menyerap Cakra ini dan menjadi lebih kuat, mungkin dia bisa dibilang setara dengan Jinchuuriki lainnya walaupun dia tercipta karena ketidaksengajaan itu." Nagato berbicara dengan nada yang tegas dan dingin, Mata Hinata kembali menatap Nagato _'Hebat sekali!'_ Batin Hinata

" Lalu apakah sudah ada orang yang berhasil ? " Tanya Hinata lagi, ia sangat penasaran dengan Cakra ini

" Belum, masih belum ada Shinobi yang cocok dengan Cakra ini, Tapi ... Kelihatannya kau tertarik ? " Selidik Nagato

" Benarkah itu? Ya aku sangat tertarik dengan Cakra ini ? " Jawab Hinata

" Kurasa hanya pemilik Mata Kekkei genkai seperti Rinnegan, Sharingan , dan Byakugan saja yang bisa menggunakannya."

" Aku menjadi semakin tertarik "

" Lalu apa kau mau mencobanya ? " Tanya Nagato meminta Kepastian

" Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan balas dendam dengan Konoha ! " Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat, ia harus bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu.

" Nagato, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini " Tanya Konan yang sedang mempersiapkan Alat transfer cakra

" Iya, Aku rasa transfer kali ini akan berhasil karena di dalam tubuh Clan Hyuuga pasti mengalir cakra Outsutsuki, dengan begitu kebencian di dalam dirinya akan bertambah dan dengan mudah kita bisa menangkap bocah Jinchuuriki itu " Nagato tersenyum dengan sinis, ia sudah menunggu saat ini.

" Hah... Hari yang melelahkan, Jinchuuriki yang satu ini sulit juga dikalahkan " Ujar Kisame

" Kau benar dia lumayan kuat " Itachi menanggapi pernyataan Kisame

" Tapi ini semua karena aku, kalau tidak ada aku kau pasti kesulitan mengalahkannya hahaha " Kisame tertawa bangga, sedangkan Itachi menoleh kearah Kisame

" Kau bahkan sudah 3x terpental akibat ulah Jinchuuriki itu, kau masih mau bilang ini semua berkatmu ? "

" Ya aku tau kau juga membantuku tapi itu sedikit, selebihnya aku yang menanganinya " Ujar Kisame tak mau kalah

" Yah terserah kau saja " Itachi tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perdebatannya dengan kisame ia hanya berpusat pada satu tujuan yaitu cepat kembali ke markas dan bertemu Hinata, ia ingin lihat perubahan pada Hinata yang akan memperkuat jurus khasnya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu ? Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran hubunganmu dengannya " Tanya Kisame, ia heran kenapa Itachi berubah drastis saat bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu

" Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimanapun juga aku harus balas budi padanya ia sudah menjaga Sasuke untukku." Jelas Itachi sementara Kisame yang mendengar antar perduli dengan tidak pada ucapan Itachi karena terlalu sibuk bangga dengan apa yang telah ia tangkap

" Ya ya ya , dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ada potensi di dalam diri Hyuuga itu, kurasa dia cocok bergabung, sudah lah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Itachi tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Kisame yang marah karena ditinggalkan, padahal tadi dia yang meminta cepat.

Markas Akatsuki

" Bagaimana Hasilnya ? " Tanya Pein

" Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ... Berhasil " Jawab Konan, ia merasa sedikit takjub padahal ia kira transfer ini tidak akan berhasil karena belum ada satupun yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh sesorang, walaupun bisa itu hanya bertahan untuk 5 menit sedangkan sekarang sudah 30 menit.

" Sudah kuduga, dia itu sebenarnya kuat hanya sifatnya yang membuatnya terlihat lemah " Jelas Pein, ia melihat Hinata yang masih belum sadar setelah transfer itu dilakukan

" Berapa lama dia akan sadar ? " Tanya Pein, rasanya ia tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana gadia ini mengendalikan kekuatannya

" Mungkin sebent- "

" Enggh " Erangan kecil dari mulut hinata membuat Konan berhenti melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, Mata bulan itu perlahan terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk, dengan perlahan gadis itu bangun dari posisi nya.

Dari luar memang tampak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa , tak ada perubahan fisik yang menonjol, tapi cakra mereka telah bergabung menjadi cakra yang berbeda, dan orang biasa bisa merasakan Aura yang gelap menyelimuti gadis ini.

" Aku merasa berbeda " Ujar Hinata, ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa dan ia sepertinya lupa apa yang terjadi, Hinata mulai memejamkan Matanya mengingat sesuatu

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Apa yang sudah terjadi kenapa aku merasa sangat berbeda? Cakra ini bukan cakra yang ku kenal, Apa yang terjadi pada-

 **DEG!**

Mataku terbuka lebar, aku ingat sekarang! Transfer Cakra itu! Iya aku melakukan transfer cakra itu, lalu apakah berhasil?

" Iya semuanya berjalan dengan lancar "Jawab Konan, Ah aku lupa kalau ada Konan dan Pein disini, Apakah yang Konan katakan itu benar?

" Sungguh ? " Tanyaku memastikan

" Iya, Apakah kau merasakan Cakra yang lain ? " Tanya Konan

" Iya aku merasakannya cakra ini sungguh luar biasa "

" Artinya ia sudah ada di dalam dirimu, kau sungguh beruntung tak semua orang memiliki keberuntungan sepertimu, Hanya tinggal kau mencoba berkomunikasi dengan **Kyuura** " Tunggu ! Kyuura?

" Kyuura? Siapa itu ? " Tanyaku bingung

" Kyuura adalah Monster yang ada di dalam dirimu jadi berusahalah agar kau bisa diterima olehnya "

" Kenapa kau bisa tau ? " Tanyaku Heran, kenapa dia bisa tau banyak?

" Aku memiliki mata Rinnegan, dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat! Kyuura bukanlah Monster biasa dia setara dengan para Bijuu, bahkan bisa disebut kau juga seorang Jinchuuriki dan karena ia terbentuk lebih banyak oleh Cakra Kyuubi, mungkin wujudnya akan seperti Kyuubi juga " Jelas Pein

" Oh, aku mengerti dan bagaimana aku mengendalikannya ? " Tanya ku lagi, aku harus waspada jika tiba-tiba aku lepas kendali.

" Kau akan belajar dengan Itachi walaupun ia bukan seorang Jinchuuriki tapi ia pernah melihat bagaimana Jinchuuriki itu mengendalikan Bijuu nya." Jelas Pein , Aku hanya mengangguk

" Pein " Panggil Konan

" Iya aku mengerti, sepertinya Itachi sudah kembali dan kita harus segera melaksanakan ritual nya, Hinata ikutlah dengan Aku dan Konan " Ajak Pein, aku menatap Pein bingung, Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau ada Itachi disini?

" Ha? Untuk apa? Apakah ada yang penting ? " Aku bingung kenapa aku harus ikut juga?

" Kau taukan Misi Itachi dan Kisame ? " Tanya Pein tegas

" Iya menangkap seorang Jinchuuriki " Jawabku tak kalah tegas

" Iya, setelah mereka berhasil tugas kita semua adalah memindahakan Bijuu itu ke Patung Gedo " Jelas Konan kepadaku

" P-pa-patung Gedo ? " Tanyaku bingung , Patung Gedo ? Apa itu?

" Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara ikut saja nanti kau juga akan tau ! " Perintah Pein, aku hanya diam dan mengikuti Pein dan Konan. Mereka ternyata sudah ada di depan Patung Gedo yang terletak di tengah markas Akatsuki,, mereka berdiri di salah satu jari-jari patung yang disebut Patung Gedo itu.

" Ini yang namanya patung Gedo ? " Tanyaku takjub, walau sedikit menyeramkan tapi itu benar-benar patung yang keren.

" Iya, naiklah dan kita mulai ritualnya " Pein menaiki salah satu jari di patung tersebut dan aku melakukan hal yang sama kami pun memulai ritualnya.

 **Hinata P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Setelah berhasil melakukan ritual pegambilan Cakra Bijuu, semua anggota akatsuki beristirahat, Hinata sibuk mencari Itachi karena dari tadi ia tidak melihat keberadaan Pemuda itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata melihat Itachi yang sedang berjalan keluar Markas, dengan cepat Hinata berlari mengejar Itachi untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

" Itachi kau punya waktu luang ? " Tanya Hinata pada Itachi

" Hm.. Aku rasa aku punya, untuk apa ? Apa ada sesuatu Hinata ? " Tanya Itachi, Hinata tersenyum

" Kumohon ajarkan aku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan untung mengendalikan **Kyuura** " Jelas Hinata Senang, Mata Itachi Melebar seketika, **Kyuura**? Monster yang ada di Markas Akatsuki itu? Benarkah ...

" Kyuura? Kau mengetahuinya ? " Tanya Itachi dengan penuh penekanan

" Iya , Pein yang memberi tahuku tentang hal itu, sekarang Kyuura sudah ada di tubuhku " Jelas Hinata dengan tenang, sedangkan Itachi yang mendengarnya semakin terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Pein berbuat sejauh ini

" Baiklah Kita latihan sekarang di Hutan Sebelah Barat " Jelas Itachi, Hinata makin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk kepala dengan semangatnya

" Bagaimana Neji ? " Tanya Shikamaru

" Masih tidak ada pergerakan, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu " Jelas Neji

" Cihh, padahal menurut informasi mereka ada di Hutan Sebelah Barat, kita sudah disini sekarang tapi tak ada satupum " Jelas Shikamaru

" Tidak! Kita tidak boleh menyerah sekarang ! Kita Harus Menemukan Hinata " Teriak Naruto, ia semakin mengepalkan Tangannya

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Sial ! Bagaimana ini? Hinata kau dimana ? Hinata maaf, maaf karena aku ... Aku...

" Tunggu Shikamaru ! " Aku dan tim lainnya terkejut dengan teriakan Kiba sepertinya ada sesuatu

" Ada apa Kiba ? " Tanya Shikamaru, Kiba masih diam di tempat, apa yang dia lakukan?

" Shino ! " Teriak Kiba, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Shino, pecinta serangga itu menganggukkan kepalanya, apa maksudnya?

" Ada apa Ceritakan pada Kami ! " Teriak Sakura

" Neji gunakan Byakuganmu arah jam 12, aku hanya ingin memastikan " Pinta Kiba, aku melihat Neji langsung menggunakan Byakugannya dan seketika bahunya menegang

" Ada apa cepat beritahu kepadaku ! " Teriakku tak mau kalah, oh ayolah aku ingin tau itu

" Ada apa Neji? Jelaskan Pada kami " Shikamaru bahkan terlihat tidak sabaran

" Hi-Hi-Hinata Sa-Sama ! " Tunggu ! Apa Hinata?!

 **SREKK**

Neji, Kiba dan Shino langsung pergi mendahuluiku Tak akan kubiarkan, sedikit perasaan cemas dihatiku apakah Hinata mau bertemu denganku atau tidak, tapi aku bahagia aku masih bisa bertemu Hinata... Tunggu aku! Hinata

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

" Mereka ini lagi lagi hilang kendali " Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya terpaksa ia harus mengejar Ke-4 temannya itu

" Sakura " Panggil Sai

" Kau tidak apa-apa? "

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " Tanya Sakura kembali

" Tidak, aku hanya cemas jika kau tersakiti melihat Naruto seperti itu "

" Apa ? Kau bercanda? Seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah saat ini "

" Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto? "

" SAI! JAGA UCAPANMU! Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke, Sai "

" Lalu penembakan Tempo hari ? "

" Itu hanya agar Naruto melepaskan janji nya kepada Sasuke tapi itu tidaklah berhasil... Ah sudahlah kita ketinggalan jauh lebih baik kita kejar mereka " Teriak Sakura

" Hm " Tanpa banyak bicara sai langsung mengikuti Sakura mengejar yang lainnya

* * *

...

" Kau kurang cepat Hinata tambahkan kecepatanmu lagi ! " Teriak Itachi

" Hn " Hinata berlari lalu menghilang dan tiba tiba muncul lagi dan menghilang lagi lalu tiba tiba muncul dibelakang itachi dan melempar kunainya

" Hampir saja aku kena, kau sudah bisa sedikit menguasainya " jelas Itachi

" Iya, aku sudah bisa merasakan Cakra itu menyatu " Ucap Hinata

 **SREEKK!**

Hinata dan Itachi saling berpandangan ke arah yang sama , sepertinya ada seseorang disini selain mereka berdua

" Itachi-nii " Panggil Hinata, Itachi lalu mengaktifkan Sharingannya

" Orang-orang Konoha " Jelas Itachi

" Benarkah " Pandangan Hinata berubah sayu, lagi-lagi orang konoha apakah mereka akan menangkap Hinata karena telah menjadi buronan?

" Kau tak usah Khawatir, kau itu kuat, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, apa perlu aku bantu ? " Tawar Itachi

" Tidak perlu, aku mengenal Cakra mereka , lagipula ada Neji-nii juga disini, cakranya sama seperti waktu itu " Jelas Hinata

" Baiklah kau hati-hati, aku pergi dulu " Itachi langsung meninggalkan Hinata, Sementara Hinata bersiap menunggu kedatangan mereka. 

**SREEK! SREEKK!**

" Mereka datang " Ucap Hinata 

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" Hi-hinata " Ucap Naruto, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata

 **Naruto P.O.V**

" Hi-hinata " Bibirku bergetar memanggil nama Hinata, Apa aku sekarang bermimpi? Ini Hinata? Benar ini Hinata? A-a-aku bahagia , sungguh terimakasih Kami-sama sudah mengabulkan keinginanku , aku bisa melihat Hinata lagi

" Hi-hinata-sama " Aku mendengar Neji juga memanggil Hinata, dari matanya terpancar kekhawatiran yang mendalam aku bisa melihat itu

" Jadi kau benar-benar bergabung dengan Akatsuki... Hinata " ujar Shikamaru. Ah benar aku juga baru sadar kalau Hinata menggunakan jubah Akatsuki, sementara Kiba menggeram melihat Hinata

" Hinata.. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini.. Apa yang terjadi ! " Teriak Kiba, akupun mengepalkan tanganku lebih kuat.

" Naruto " Mataku membelalak dia memanggilku? Benarkah?

" Hi-Hinata pulanglah " Ujarku hampir saja air mataku ini ingin mengalir, tapi sekuat tenaga aku membendungnya

" Maaf aku tidak bisa " Tubuhku menegang apa maksudnya?

" Ma-maksudnya? Apakah mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini? Tenang Hinata aku akan membalas mereka aku akan mengejar mereka ! " Ucapku tegas , tapi tiba-tiba Neji berteriak

" Naruto! Hi-Hinata-sama! Di-dia ! " Aku melihat kearah Neji yang sedang mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan aku melihat Hinata-

 **DEG! DEG!**

Tu-tubuh Itu...

" Maaf Naruto-kun tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk membawaku kembali ! " Ekor itu! Seperti milik kurama! Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata

" Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu Hinata ! " Teriakku, aku lepas kendali sehingga membuat kyuubi hampir mengambil alih tubuhku, Aku merasakan Ekor ke-2 muncul , aku harus tahan! Sial ! Kenapa aku terjebak di kondisi seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata seperti ini, tapi kenapa perubahan Hinata itu Seperti seorang... **Jinchuuriki**

* * *

 **...**

Gomen kalau Updatenya telat lagi T_T , Author harus ngurusin banyak pekerjaan diluar sana maaf yaa minna! Tapi tenang saja Author tetep semangaattt! Yosh, kita balas Review :

…

 **Uzumaki Dzikri** : Chapter 9 nya udah diupdate nah sekarang chapter 10 nya juga, selamat membacaa

 **Laveraaxx** : Masa sih? Ya ampun makasih ya udah nungguin T.T maaf kalau Update chap 9 kelamaan hehehehe, Oke langsung fight ya? Emm kayaknya fight chapter depan deh, tungguin aja ya dan terimakasih udah membaca cerita ini walaupun baru Review \m/ Oke Ganbatte!

 **THE YAMI** : Maksudnya gimana ya? Updatenya atau alurnya? Author nggak ngerti heheheh *PLAKKK

 **Lavienda** : Terimakasih sudah menunggu, selamat membacaa!

 **salsabilla ramadhana** : Okeeh Lanjuuuttt!

 **Once98** : SIpp (y) ini udah lanjut kok

 **Anitaa Hyuga** : Selamat membacaaa \m/

 **YahikoAnakBaek** : Author masih belum memikirkannya nih, kalau ada saran tolong dikasih tau ya biar cerita ini makin bagus \m/

 **Rifky Austin** : Hahaha nggak discontinue kok , Cuma yah biasa lah hahaha

 **Guest** : Yes, dilanjutin kok ! Terimakasih sudah membaca \m/

 **Ina** : Iya si nata padahal udah dalem banget sedalem jurang eh naru nya itu Nggak Pekaaaa T.T #Authorngamukngamuksendiri

…

Okeeehh Sudah dibalas terimakasih ya sekali lagi sudah membaca dan menantikan Cerita ini, Author bakalan Semangat ngelanjutinnya maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama …. Sedikit hehehe. Yosh ! Sampai jumpa di next chapter !

 **Please**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

… **.**


End file.
